Misunderstanding
by Xinice
Summary: It's basically Gwen instead of Blainley on Niagara Brawls... I changed the title BTW. "Vote of Gwen the next challenge.. Deal?" Heather took her hand out waiting for me to shake it. "Deal..." Confessional Duncan:*Fingers crossed* Why would I ever.. EVER vote the most beautiful girl of?
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt like making a new story soo... yea I d not own total drama. It tale place from Niagara Brawls in TDWT.**

**Duncan's PoV**

"Gwen. IS IT GWEN?!" Cody asked excitedly.

"That wouldn't suck." I smirked.

"YES, It would" Courtney said anger in her voice. Of course.

"She's been called 2 interesting nicknames this season. 'New Heather' and 'Boyfriend kisser', It's GWEN!" Chris announced showing his teeth while pointing at the stage. I grinned while I heard scream coming from the girls.

"WHAT?!" Heather, Courtney and Sierra yelled all at once anger seeping through their yellow un-brushed teeth. Gross... and Creepy for me to say.

I looked up to see Gwen being pushed roughly on the stage. Apparently she had to sing a song. Once the song was done and over with, I smiled and waved at Gwen. She looked at me and waved awkwardly with a fake 'smile' plastered on her face. Yea I think I she's mad at me because of the Australia incident.

"What team am I on anyway?" Gwen asked our host her voice scratchy. I think it's because of the singing.. but really I don't know.

"You're on your own. Because as of right now, there are NO more teams." Chris proudly announced. All three girls besides Gwen yelled 'YES' while us boys, are wishing good lucks.

When the commercial break started, I walked over to where Gwen was and grabbed her tiny wrist pulling her behind the curtains.

"WHAT?!" she asked obviously mad.

"Look, I don't know what you're so pissed of about?" I lied. I do know, I just want to know if she know to.

"Like _you_ don't know! You threatened Alejandro NOT to flirt with Courtney, and threw a dingo at Cody on purpose causing the tie-breaker! You know I think you're just using me like how Alejand-!" I cut her off mid sentence by kissing her...again. All those thing she said truly hurt me. But I don't blame course she didn't know it was all just an act. I took her a while to kiss me back but eventually, she did. Air became a problem and we parted slowly away from each other. I opened my eyes to see Gwen standing there in utter shock.

"Look that was all just an act so we can get you guys to vote of Courtney for not being focused on the game. Look.. I'm sorry and I-I..." I started stuttering.. Curse my dysfunctional brain.

"And you what Duncan?" She asked with a tiny bit of anger in her voice. Key word being _tiny_.

"I love you."

**Cliff hanger! this is where I am stopping! yea so R&R! pwease! the review button is waiting for you... my precious! **

**Gwen: Yup and that's all! *presses button***

**Me:Wait I-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's PoV**

Then that's when I felt a soft pair of lips pressed against mine. I was caught COMPLETLEY of guard. I looked down and saw Gwen on her tippy toes, and her pale soft hand on my shoulders. I smirked as I kissed back putting my hands gently on her small waist. I felt so much sparks at that point when Chris's voice boomed through the intercom.

"All Contestants get back here... Oh, also, can the Punk and Goth please stop making out behind the curtains."... Retard.

Gwen and I broke apart. As I was about to go out of the curtains, I got pulled back into the curtains and heard a soft voice in my ear.

"I love you to." Gwen whispers in my ear as she kissed my cheek.

"Now that just made my day..." I said in a dreamy tone and a cheeky smile.

We walked out of the curtains and saw that everyone was staring at me like I was an alien. " WHAT?!" I yelled. Everyone went back to what they were doing while me and Gwen got of the stage. I looked to my left and saw Chris pop out of nowhere...

"Ok, since we are at the Honey Moon Capital. I thought It would be cool to put some arranged marriages on you.' When I heard that, I instantly looked over at Gwen who was staring at me. Then we heard an awful noise coming from the stage. I looked up and saw a slot machine with Chef in a pink dress pushing it. Seeing Chef like that will scare the snot out of you... It was _**CREEPY!**_

Chris told the boys to go inside. once we all got in, we heard a roar coming from outside.

"What th-" I screamed as I saw a bear drop inside the slot machine. It started scratching, and punching the gut out of people, till it saw Owen eating a granola bar. The Bear stole the granola bar and sat on Owen. Legit, SAT on Owen like he was a chair. Owen started loosing air and his last words were "mommy.." Till he couldn't speak. We started waiting for someone to drop.

The first one to drop was Alejandro. Then I heard a muffled noise outside. It was Chris Speaking.

"And Gwen gets Al! Congrats!" My heart sunk.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Cody yelled and pressed his ear against the wall of the slot machine. "NOOOOOOO!" He yelled into the heavens while I kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut it! She is not you're girlfriend!" My jealousy kicked in. We all waited patiently till we saw the bear got up from Owen and laid tummy first on the ground. We saw Owen Drop down suddenly. I heard Chris speak again.

"Heather get's... Owen!*snickers* ho-horra... HAHAH!" Chris's laughed boomed through the slot machine. I put my hands over my ears but removed them when I heard Heather speaking.

"Shut up Chris! I will call my layers!" Heather Yelled.

"Ohhh, we have a new Courtney!" I heard Gwen say sarcastically. I Snickered then heard Gwen, Heather, and Courtney fighting. I few minutes later the fighting stopped. I saw the bear drop down next and heard him roar once he got down. I started to laugh once I heard Courtney screaming. Next, I dropped. I gasped once I saw Courtney all messed up. I tried to climb back up the slope but failed. Uhg. lets hope this would go well...

**Yay I made chapter 2! Any whooo... R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, updating 2 chaps in 1 day. Oh and thank you Riri Amazing for comenting! YAY. And 3 favs... C'mon me want more! anyways here is chaps 3! Oh and If u r wondering when is it Gwen's Pov. It will be somewhere in chapter 4... somewhere in the later chaps. so yea enjoy this chap!**

**X-I-N-I-C-E**

**Duncan's PoV**

So then Chris led us to a obstical course. It had mud buckets, cake, and I think there was a piranha pool... What kind of wedding is this anyway? I looked to my right to see a red platform and a golden heart around the red platform. On the platform was a megaphone. Chris told the boys to go up the platform. I climbed up a red ladder and grabbed the megaphone.

"And... GO!" Chris yelled through his own Megaphone. My thoughts were cut of with an irritating voice booming through my ears. It was Courtney.

"Duncan! We are on the same team remember! NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

"Trust me there will be nothing funny about this." I turned the megaphone on and gave Courtney gave directions. " Ok walk 3 paces straight then turn left!" I watched her going closer to the mud bucket and fall in. I laughed out loud (LOL) and watched her come out all brown and gooey. SICK but... Funny to watch.

"Awwwww, **EWWWW!**" Courtney yelled in disgust while trying to shake of some of the mud of her hair.

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

Ok_ I need Immunity, especially around Alejandro. But sticking it to Courtney just feels so right! And that can't be wrong. _

=====End Of Confessional=====

I looked over at Alejandro to see how Gwen and him are doing.

"Ok go a little to the left, LEFT! Now right, RIGHT!" that's when Gwen got the dress. I was sad and happy at the same time. Happy that Gwen made it without getting dirty, and sad that Gwen and Alejandro are together. "Yes CHIKA! We won!"

"Uhh.. Thanks Alejandro." Gwen stated quietly while examining the dress. I growled. Uhg, I feel like those obsessive boyfriends that don't like their girlfriends hanging out with other guys. But this is Alejandro we are talking about! What if he kisses her? What would I do? My thoughts got cut of again by a sound of a bell ringing, or a gong. I looked over at Courtney who just bumped into a wedding bell. I laughed again but stopped when I heard Alejandro speaking through his mega phone.

"Ok Courtney It's me Alejandro! I can't watch this train wreck any longer. simply walk 2 paces to the left and 5 paces straight ahead.!"

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_I don't know what kind of weddings Alejandro has been to, but each groom gets 1 bride! 1, why in the world does he have to help! We could have lost!_

End of Confessional=====

"Awww c'mon dude!" I whined and glared at Al who was smiling at Court.

"You must remember strategy about feelings. I need you to remain in the game with me!" Al whispered.

======Confessional====

**Duncan**

_So I let him think that I was going along with him. Nobody tells me what to do!_

End of Confessional=====

I watched Courtney Get the dress. Then Chris called us to go and change then meet him at the falls. I climbed down the ladder and jogged up beside Gwen.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You don't like Alejandro... right?"

"No, I know he played Bridgette, LeShawna, and the other players... Wait are you jealous?" I started to blush. Crap... Uhhh. I heard her giggle. "Duncan you're Blushing!"

"I don't Blush, and I only asked that because..." Quick uhhh. oh got it! " So you won't get tricked by Al as well." Well that's all I got.

"Whatever you say. I got to change, bye." She gave a little peck on my lips and I stood there looking at her... Wow...

**Ok! R&R**

**Gwen: How come I got paired up with AL?**

**me: cause I made the story now shoo! remember R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! Yay 4 chaps... I think.**

**X-I-N-I-C-E**

**Gwen's PoV**

Once all the girls changed into their wedding dresses except for Heather, Chris told us to meet him at the fall. Why? I don't really know. All the Contestants went on a wooden platform with a tight rope going across to the other side. Then Chris popped out of nowhere.

"I like to call this challenge, till death to you part." Chris smirked.

"Wait, we escaped going through the Niagara falls, just so you can make us walk over it? On a tight rope!?" Cody asked with a terrified look on in his face. Well everyone was terrified besides Chris.

"Even better! Each groom has to carry his bride across the successfully clear, customs!" Chris pointed to Chef over at the far side of the falls. "First pair to do so wins invincibility, And a pimped out wedding reception for first class. Gwen and Alejandro won the challenge so, I'm giving them a head start."

Alejandro looked at me and spoke "Ready Mrs. Gwen?"

"What?" I asked perplexed. What does he mean by that?

"I nearly forgot! Cause the fall weren't quite pleasant enough, we stalked them with hungry, hungry, sharks." We looked down to sharks on a tug boat. One shark had a spear with a fish, and was wearing a bib with blood stains... um yea. The other sharks had a pan.

"Sharks?!" Courtney yelled scared to death.

"No! No I'm like a buffet to them!" Owen Yelled while closing his eyes with the palms of his hands like a baby.

"We're not playing remember!" Heather crossed her arms like a soiled brat who didn't get anything from the candy shop.

"I know you have a fondness for the...rotund in divisional. But such popularity makes him a threat!" Alejandro whispers to Duncan. I started leaning in to hear more of the conversation.

"Yea alright and?"

"Join me in voting him of, and I'll let you pick who goes next. If it's Courtney, so be it"

Duncan looked over at Courtney who was fighting with Chris and threatening about calling her layers.

"...Deal!"

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_So I let him think I was going along with it, Nobody tells me what to do!_

=End of Confessional=====

"Come along better half, let us take advantage of out head start." Alejandro picked me up and started walking on the rope.

"Um...Ok?"

=====Confessional=====

**Gwen**

_What is that suppose to mean anyway? I am so confused..._

**Courtney**

_Ok so eliminating Gwen is now in number 1, 2,3 , and 5 on my top 5 goals... ripping out Duncan's Eyebrow ring is number 4_

=====End of Confessional=====

"And remember, violence is never the answer... Except on this show! GO!" Chris yelled while smiling.

**Sierra's Pov**

I looked over at Cutie Cody and saw that he was scared about the challenge.

"Cody, you look sick! Do you want me to carry you!?" SAY YES! SAY YES!

"Uh... I don't really know if that's such a good ide-" I cut him of by carrying him and started walking through the rope. I already know he was gonna say yes! Because he loves me!

**Duncan's PoV**

I looked over at Courtney who looked over at me.

"Ok let's make this quick, lets just cross and never talk about this again. deal? Courtney puts out her hand for me to shake. As much as I hate to admit it, I had to. Or else I will be in year supply of lecture and scolding. I will die if that happens. I shook her hand and carried her. Not bridal style, sack style.

While I was walking with no expression on my face, Sierra started walking back, and now we we're trapped.

"Move it love birds!" Courtney yelled... Let's just hope this doesn't lead to a fight, or else we'll become fast food for the sharks.

"But I'm carrying precious cargo. You should be the one to move it!" Sierra yelled back... Yep, we're shark food.

"Are you saying I'm not precious, because oh yes I am!"

"Could we just not fight at the moment?" Cody asked like a terrified dork. The guy is scared of Courtney, well come to think of it. I think everybody is...

"Oh zip it! less talk more walk." Courtney demanded. Like she was the boss of me.

"Cody, do you think Courtney is a nasty, nasty person?" Sierra asked.

"Yes." Me and Cody said bluntly... What? It was true! That's when Courtney was trying to grab Cody's face.

"UHG, Stop moving so much! Courtney!" I yelled, but that didn't stop her.

" No! Not the face!" Cody started to struggle around, but Sierra held him back and held him like a stick... I don't even want to ask.

"Now you've upset him! BACK OF!" Sierra started pulling Courtney hair and Kicked my leg!

"Ow! My hair extensions!"

"Ow, my hallow leg!" That's when we fell. I looked up and saw that Alejandro and Gwen passed. My thoughts were cut off by a honking noise. I looked up and saw a tug boat full of sharks, We swam for our lives till we hit land. I looked up and saw Gwen standing there, her eyes full of worry.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Gwen asked...Hmmm, time to have some fun.

"Uhg... I think I need CPR..." I winked at her and started to gag and cough, pretending I need air.

"People who need CPR aren't suppose to talk, but... you seem sick..." Gwen started leaning in but stopped when we heard Chris's voice.

"Everyone back on the plane!" I stole a kiss from Gwen before she could get up. She giggled then helped me up. We walked together hand in hand back in the Jet.

**Awww, sweet ending. Well It's not the ending, but ending of the chaps. anyway R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So this is chaps 5, and I won't upload anymore until Friday. Yea sucks. anyway I posted a new story called Duncan and Gwen story. PLease read. You will love it!**

**Alejandro's PoV**

I walked back into the jet and made my way to the washrooms. I couldn't wait until the elimination ceremony. Thank to my aliences with Duncan, Owen, and Gwen. I talked Gwen Into voting Owen of in today's elimination ceremony.I walked up to the washroom and saw Cody standing near the washrooms jumping up and down. I leaned against the wall waiting for my turn.

"Uhg listening to the falls all day, makes you really have to go." Cody stated.

"Hmmm." Maybe I should have him in the alience with me. I heard the door slam open and came out a blue Sierra."Oh sorry, did you desperately have to go." Sierra hung her down not looking at Cody while speaking...Odd, she sounded like she cried in that stall for hours.

"Uh yea, I do." When Cody said "I do" Sierra popped her head up and finally looked at Cody.

"You do?! You really really do!?" Cody looked around embarrassed about him having to pee. Such a dork. Sierra kissed Cody out of nowhere and continued to speak. "IT"S OFFICIAL! THAT KISS JUST CONCILIATED OUT MARRIAGE! No chance of a moment now, and I do not believe in divorces, so It's looking like death to us part!" Sierra spoke really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that wasn't a real wedding... WAS IT?!" Hmmm, time to have some fun. Maybe I can have Sierra in the alience!

"May I offer my congratulations to the new couple! As the only witness, I must make it official." I spoke up and walked forward. Sierra Dropped Cody and spoke.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about the witness part!"

"Yes, you did. But I will help you and there's one thing I need from you as if were."

**Chris's PoV**

I went up to the Intercom and spoke. " Everyone to the Elimination Ceremony! Now!" I ran back all the way to the Ceremony and got out the passports. I looked over to my left and saw that everyone was all seated and ready. "Ok, Gwen and Alejandro have immunity, everyone else is fair game. What's it gonna be!" I took the passport and looked at it. "Interesting, Really, hmm, who would have thought, wow!"

"Read them already!" Heather yelled.

"Ok, ok, hold on to you're halter top. 1 vote for Heather, 2 votes for Sierra, and 4 votes for... Owen." I spoke slowly. Man the look on his face was priceless. I love making people suffer.

"What?! me?" I saw Al glare t him...hmmmm, we should keep the dude in season 5, that will be great for ratings.

"Owen the gang has spoken." I threw a parachute to the oaf, I was sad really, he was the one who was making the ratings go high... Well a job is a job.

"Oh ok, Well I'll miss you guys."

"Smell you later man."Duncan Saluted.

"I am weeping... on the inside." Alejandro put his hand over his heart... Well... Does he a heart? Maybe for Heather...*snicker*.

"Really, you can't do it on the outside, just a little, I'd like that...Al...Al..A?...Al!...Al?"

"OK we haven't gotten all day you know!" I yelled... What?! It's a half hour show. Owen jumped but got..._ stuck..._... By his fatty-ness. (is that A word?)

"Uh...haha... a little help?" Alejandro went up to him and kicked him. But when he did that, a certain famous _gas_ came out. I went over to where Chef was and sat down and turned the camera on.

"If you think that was harsh. See what happens next time on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" I turned the Camera of and laid down and looked at the Camera's in the first class seats. Gwen and Alejandro were there just doing stuff. When an idea popped in my head. This will be fun!

**Cliffhanger! What is Chris trying to do! Here is a hint. He will ruin a Certain Relation ship. yea big hint but who cares! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, Just so you know I can only update my stories when it's the Weekends... Yea... so I am sorry for all the ppl who were waiting. But please keep reveiwing and favoriting. It would really help out, so see you guys on Friday! And thanks for ze reveiws. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry dat u guys waited so long. Especially wen dere were so many likes! But don't wait now! here is chaps 7! well 6... Oh and did u guys know that Total Drama All Stars is out! I just watched 3 eps and it was awesome. Anyway.. Here is da story!**

**Chris's PoV**

I grabbed the microphone of the desk and spoke.

"Alejandro! I need to talk to you, please come.." I turned of the Intercom speaker and got out of my seat. I opened the curtains and waited for Alejandro to come. About a minute later Al came.

"What do you need me for Chris?" Alejandro asked confused. Oh he doesn't know what's coming up on him.

"Look, I need you to sabotage Gwen and Duncan's relationship. And to do that is to..." I whispered some things in his ear.

"Why do you want me to sabotage their relationship, It's not like I don't want to do it, I wan to know why..." Alejandro whispered so no one could hear us.

"For ratings."

**Alejandro's PoV**

Of course. All he wants to do is boost the ratings. But what should I get out of this.

"What would I get out of this?"

"Um... 5 bucks?"... Really, that's the best he can do?!

"If that's he case, then no I won't sabotage their relationship."

"Okay, fine... Um, anytime you are in first class, you can come into my headquarters..._ Only_ if you are in first class. ONLY!"

"Okay, no need to yell. So this starts when?"

"Tomorrows challenge, you can start from there. Deal?"

"... Deal" I shook his hand forming the deal.

I walked back to first class and saw Gwen sitting by the window. She wasn't sad or anything, she just looked bored.

"Umm... Alejandro can I ask you something?" Gwen lifted her head up looking at me with a question face.

"Sure senorita, what's your question?" I sat down beside her.

"Can I invite Duncan up to first class?" Wow, she really must love the guy... This will be hard for the deal.

"Sure."

"Thanks Alejandro." She stood up and left. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, I started thinking about how to sabotage their relationship.

"Ugh, this is going to be harder than in looks." I murmured to myself but stopped when I heard foot steps, growing louder and louder by the second. I looked behind my seat and saw Gwen and Duncan talking and laughing. They passed by me not noticing I was even there listening.

"That can't be true... T-t-that's so weird." I heard Gwen laugh harder and harder.

"It's true stuff, Even I didn't know he can do that, He scarred me for life... it's know forever part of me..." Duncan said calmly then having a worried face. That's when something struck me hard. It might make more drama.

I stood up and ran to where Chris was. I flung the curtains open and saw Chris drinking beer. As soon as Chris saw me, he spit out his beer and looked up at me.

"You ruined their relationship already?! But I said tomorrow so we could get it on film!" He fumed.

"No I didn't...Yet. And can I make a request?"

"Uhh, what is your certain request?"

"Can we bring Trent back in the game?" Chris's eyes lit up like a light bulb, kinda creeping me out.

"Ahh! To make more ratings! Great idea Al. Oh and yes we can bring him back. Now shoo, I'm trying to drink here!" But I had one more question.

"When will he be coming?" Chris thought for a bit then spoke.

"About 3 challenges from now. Now as I said, **_SHOO!_**" This time he pushed me out and closed the curtains. Ugh, lets just hope this goes well.

**Ok so this is where I am stopping, but I will still update, please Fav,Follow, and most importantly reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea told yea I would update, now lets get on with the story shall we? *opens door then WHITE!***

**Duncan's PoV**

I told Gwen a story about how my brother got expelled. Her laugh was so gorgeous. I felt cold wind run past me, I looked forward and saw Al running to where Chris was.

"Hey, I thought you said that Al was ok with me coming to first class?" I asked Gwen who wiped a tear of her deep dark charcoal eyes... I think I am turning into a marsh mellow.

"Yea he said 'Sure'. Maybe he is just going to ask Chris something. Not sure." Gwen said while leaning her head onto my shoulder. I looked over to my left and saw that Gwen had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes, when a vision came up.

* * *

_I was in the elimination room when Chris announced something that caught my attention._

_"And Trent will be coming back into the game." My mouth gaped open and saw Trent standing there with a smile. He walked over to where Gwen was and sat down beside her. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the fact that Trent kissed Gwen._

_My heart was completely broke in to 2 and a tear managed to escape my eye. I heard Alejandro laughing in the back round. Then everything went white. I was standing i first class fighting with Gwen. Wait fighting... Why?_

_"We are OVER!" Gwen yelled while stomping away. I fell on my knees and cried, the last thing I saw was Al in the corner eavesdropping on me._

* * *

**Gwen's PoV**

I woke up to a whinny sound. I stretched up and blinked a few times, I looked to my left and saw Duncan, sweating while holding my hand tight. He was murmuring something till he shot up and yelled.

"NO!" He was breathing hard.

"Whoa, Duncan are you okay?" He swiftly looked at me and started to calm down a little.

"Um..." He started looking left and right then back at me. "Yea I'm fine, just had a nightmare. But no biggie." He calmed down. I wanted to ask what was his nightmare, but he seemed so calm. I wanted to put my question on hold. Then we heard Chris over the intercom.

"Ok, the camera's will turn on in 1 minute." I could hear grumbles coming from the economy class. Well,Let's hope this would go well.

**I know this is short,but I would update more sooner. Either Tomorrow or later this night. But yea this is the chaps, R&R! Oh and you can find me playing today. at 4:50 PM. so yea find meh if you can!**

** Username: Xinice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peeps! I was watching episode 3! It was awesome when Dunk saved Gwen's life from a leech. Bad part is that he went on team Hero,and now Court is on Villains. Oh well. Here is You're chaps!**

**Alejandro's PoV**

I woke up with the sun shining from the window. Ugh. I closed the curtains and stretched. I walked over to the Bartender and ordered him some wine. He gave me a wine bottle and a corkscrew... What kind of bartender is he? I put the corkscrew on the cork and started twisting.

"NO!" I jumped and the cork flew out of the wine bottle, causing it to hit the bartender in the nose. He ran to the infirmary. I snickered but stopped when I heard another voice. "Whoa! Duncan are you ok?" It was Gwen. I guessing the person who said 'NO' was Duncan.

I quickly poured the wine in the glass and got out of my seat. I walked over to where Duncan and Gwen were but stopped when I heard them talk again. I hid behind the chair and listened.

"Um...Yea I'm fine, just had a nightmare. But no biggie." He was now calm. Then I heard the intercom turn on.

"Ok, the camera's will turn on in 1 minute!" The Intercom turned of with a short beeping sound. I went back to my seat so they won't think I was snooping on them. I turned to my right to see Gwen and Duncan walking together going to get their food. Hmmm, I must figure out what that night mare is, _NOW._

**Duncan's PoV**

I was walking besides Gwen when we reached the table. I didn't want Gwen to know about my dream... Well more like nightmare. Last time I had a nightmare was about.. 4 or 3 years ago. One thing I know was it was not a happy moment. Anytime I had a nightmare, they would always come true. Just thinking about my nightmares made me shiver.

"What's bothering you?" Gwen asked sipping her juice. I don't want her to know.

"Oh nothing babe, just uh... Cold." I turned away not looking at her, Or I might blurt out the truth.

"Ok I guess.." I got of my seat and told Gwen I was going to the washroom. I went to the washroom and smashed the confession cam. I looked at my self in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, my Mohawk was all messy, and my shirt was all wrinkled up. I looked closer on my for head and saw I was sweating. Sick. I splashed cold water on my face and dried myself with a cheap neon blue towel, and left.

"So remember the deal. kay?" I heard Chris talking. I crept up to them and saw Alejandro there as well. Hm, what deal?

"Don't worry, by the time the show ends they'll be fighting nonstop." Al spoke while leaving.

"Good, just make sure the Duncan and Gwen won't be together by the end of this show." I gasped quietly so the won't hear me. I ran back to first class and sat beside Gwen.

"What's the rush? You feeling ok?" Gwen looked at me breathing heavy.

"Yea, just promise me something?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Promise you won't break up with me?"

**Gwen's PoV**

"Promise you won't break up with me?" I gasped, why would he ask that?

"Why would you ask that? It's not like I want to break up with you, just why?" Duncan sighed, he seemed depressed. Maybe because of the night mare?

"Because I heard Chris and Al talking... They're planing to break us up by the end of this episode." Duncan whispered so the camera's won't get us.

=====Confession=====

**Gwen**

_Why would Chris and Alejandro even do that! Chris if your watching, I just want you to know that I HATE YOU *****!_

End of Confession=====

**Gwen's PoV **

"Why would they even do that?"

"I think Chris just wants ratings... But I'm still not sure.."

"What are you guys talking about?" I jumped up and swiftly turned around. Alejandro was standing there sipping wine.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked nervously. Lets all hope for a NO!

"Yes." With that last word he ran to Chris.

**This is where it gets dramatic! Just wait till chaps 10 and 11! Any ways! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Guys for the LOOONG update... Well not THAT long but still, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Any way Here Is ****you're**** chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

Oh no! Alejandro heard everything! What do I do? I started to worry.

"Hey, hey don't be upset. We can handle through this, If we can live through 3 seasons, then this will be no problem. Right?" Duncan patted my back, trying to calm me down.

"I still don't know. Alejandro is like... A non human being. He's basically unstoppable. What if we get kicked out or something?"

"Chris has contracts about us being voted out fair and square. We'll be fine."

"But he butted out Ezekiel..." That hit him, hard.

"Good point. Okay, maybe we do need to be careful."

"Game plan?" He looked at me and smiled.

"You are a genius! But what's our game plan?" I thought long and hard about it, till I got an idea.

"What if, we convince, Sierra, Cody, and Courtney, to vote of Alejandro."

"We could try... But I'm not sure if we can convince Court. Al's already got him under his spell." That was true... Through out the flight, Duncan and I we're planning out how to get rid of Alejandro.

When we landed in, who knows where we followed Chris to a big LONG wall. And I mean LONG! I am 99% sure we are in China. Unless some other country, which I'm pretty sure isn't true. Considering there was no news about another wall.

"Ni how! Welcome to China. A vast country rich in history, culture, innovation, and delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of rich a history. In 8,000,00 million B.C, Kingdom some led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very great wall." Chris announced his most boring speech about the Great wall of China. It was more boring than History of B.C. I thought China would be interesting. Now Chris just ruined the aspect of it.

"8,000,000 B.C was the Miocene era. There were dinosaur's!" Courtney spoke up, wow, talk about nerd love.

"Yea what she said. We've provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. First come first serve. It's the Chinese way. Ready, Set!" We got into our ready positions. But as Chris was about to say 'GO', his phone rang. It had the ringtone of the Total Drama Theme Song.

"I better get this." He picked it up and put it against his ear. "McLean here..." You can hear the talking on the other end of the line. "Yea.. I'm trying to do a show here..."

"Do we go or what?" Heather asked paranoid.

"Mmhm. Yea.." Chris said not looking our way, making it harder to for us to understand.

"Yea we go?" I asked, sometime Chris is more confusing than my own brother talking on the phone. And trust me, once you ask him a question when talking to his friends, you'll end up in the therapist's room.

"Yea can we do this later?" Chris now looked at us holding up his hand, either signaling to stop asking him questions or saying he talking to us... Really I don't know.

"So we go now?" Duncan asked. I wonder how long this would take.

"OKAY! Fine!" He let his hand down signaling for us to go... I think. I could heat Chris yelling from behind us. But we ignored.

I looked around to see what I can take. That's when I saw a pair of purple roller skates. I remember when I was around 12-15, I use to race my friends to see who is the fastest. I would always be 1st or 2nd.

I grabbed the roller skates and quickly put them on. I looked behind me and saw Duncan riding a blue BMX bike, and Alejandro riding an orange and yellow striped backfire skate board.

I started skating, the wind hitting my face. Duncan and Alejandro were right beside me fighting.

"Nice speed there buddy!" Duncan yelled while speeding past Alejandro, but not fast enough to speed through me.

"Gracias, I hope gravity is also you're buddy on this incline!" I started skating faster, trying not to get sucked in the fight... Well, they we're saying lies, and I don't want to be part of it.

"Thanks! Hope a wheel doesn't lock up and land you on your face!" Duncan started parting away from Alejandro as I was now about 5 feet away from them. Not really out of ear shot.

I looked behind me to see Alejandro skating like a pro, passing by Duncan. I looked back in front and saw a... green thing that kinda looked like a land mine. I skated pass it, better safe than sorry. I looked back behind my self to see Alejandro and Duncan not far behind.

"Whoa, hey bro what's that?" Duncan yelled while looking at the land mine thing. Then I heard a whirling sound coming from above. It was Chris in his helicopter.

"Yo! You wanna know what else the Chinese invented?" Chris yelled through his annoying bull horn. Duncan the ran over the land mine causing it to explode.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed filled with worry.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Duncan yelled. Me and Alejandro stopped in our tracks and looked at Duncan who was slowly coming out of the smoke. He didn't seem that damgaed, just the fact that he was all covered in ash, dirt, and dust.

"Are you okay?" I asked once he has caught up with us.

"Yea *Cough* I'm fine. *Cough*...Ugh I think." We started racing again with me on the lead. I was about 10 feet away from theme, and I could still hear them fighting. Ugh.. this is getting old.

**Duncan's PoV**

I caught up with Al who was letting the wind hit his ugly as a rat face. He seemed calm, but wait till I pass him!

"Thought you lost me, eh buddy?" I yelled while speeding past him. He looked at me and started going faster.

"Glad you're okay pal." I could hear the sarcasm. Then he started passing through me like a breeze, I need to distract him.

"Hey! Your shoelaces are untied!"

"Pshh, there boots! Nice try." I started to bike faster catching up with him.

"Ugh, who need's to try mmm." I started pedaling faster trying to pass him, well not trying but... Wanting to pass him.

"Not me.." He started to pass me. I heard faint grunts coming from behind me. I looked and saw Courtney got her tricycle stuck in a crack .

"Oh c'mon, c'mon!" Courtney tried pulling but had no luck.

"Bromigo! May we agree to stop?" Alejandro asked, yea right.

"Well sure if you need to catch you're breath. But I gotta" I was cut of by Alejandro. And they call him a gentlemen.

" But Courtney is in need of some aid." I stopped, maybe we can watch her struggle.

"Oh! You wanna watch her squirm for a while? Cool."

"A mamasita in distress is a terrible thing. And by helping her, we can gain her loyalty!" The guy was smart. But I've got Gwen in my side.

"Dude, she doesn't have any of that. Trust a guy who's tried!" It was true. I remember back in Total Drama Island, she dumped me for a million bucks, which she lost.

"You do what you must my friend. " He then ran of leaving his skateboard behind. I looked behind to see how he was doing.

"HAHA, So miss C.I.T is now Miss ' . .Self?"

"Can't you just mind you're own business?"

"C'mon man! Just leave her! Let her stew on her own stuck up juices!" Alejandro looked at Courtney and grabbed her hand and spoke.

"You know I would never leave you to stew in the juice right? I would anything to help you continue in this game."

"Thank you! And if there's anything I can do to help you.." Courtney blushed while looking away.

"Oh.. I will remember that." Alejandro started tugging even more till the tricycle popped out.

That's when the race was on. I got a head start considering I was farther away from them.

"Just standing around and insulting me while the race is still on only means one thing! You're a loser!" Courtney nagged.

"If annoying you is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Please the two of you!" Alejandro spoke up interfering with the fight.

"See, even Alejandro t-" But she ran over a mine field causing her to fly up in the air. I smiled while Al just stood there in shock.

"Should we go back and help her?" Al asked, yea right.

"What do you think. I'm going straight to the finish line." I started pedaling away while Alejandro started gaining up on me.

We were speeding through, then something caught my eye. It was the finish line! I saw Chris introducing something to the camera and didn't notice us coming.

"LOOK OUT!" Me and Alejandro sped through the finish line, while Chris jumped down the wall.

"Bromigo, I think I beat you!"

"NO bud, I egged you out big time!" That's when Chris popped out from the side of the wall.

"May we check the photo finish?" AL asked Chris who was dangling from the wall.

"What show do you think you're on? There's no prize for first anyway. And Gwen made it here first before ANY of the other contestants."

"WHAT?!" I looked around and sure enough Gwen was there sitting on the floor near a gong. She looked bored.

"If you've waited for me to say the rules, Any body who makes it over the line, Before the gong rings, get's to join me for a very special lunch. AKA the next part of the competish!"

"I still won!" Alejandro declared.

"Go sit on some chop sticks!" That's when we heard some galloping noise. We looked over the finish line and saw Cody made it to the finish line with a donkey.

"YES! We made it! I feel like I lost... What does Sierra weigh, like.. A couple hundred pounds?" Cody said then we heard screaming.

"WHOA! Can't stop no tracktion!" Heather yelled while banging in tot he gong.

"GAH!" Gwen covered her ears, since she was so near the gong. "Ugh, my ears are ringing!"

"Those shoes are a war crime." Heather pointed to the flip flops with small wooden planks at the bottom.

"You didn't have to wear them.." Chris said while Heather was in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"If you have waited for me to announce the rules!"

"Just tell me I beat Gwen and Courtney."

"Uh, I'm right here." Gwen declared, while waving her arms.

"GAH! What? But, I didn't see you anywhere!" Heather started yelling.

"Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't here.." Gwen smiled while standing up skating away from her before she can throw a tantrum.

"Okay people it's!" Chris announced while holding up the big drum stick that you use to ring the gong. But stopped when we heard heavy breathing noises. We looked behind us and saw Sierra on a pogo stick with a creepy smile on her face.

"GAHH! Ring the gong! RING IT!" Cody started to panic,I can tell he didn't want Sierra to compete in the game. Chris ringed the gong but was to late, Sierra made it to the finish line.

"I MADE IT!" Sierra screamed while Cody sulked down, and the donkey farted.

While we were following Chris, I walked beside Gwen.

"Good job making it first."

"Good job for making it 2nd, and exploding Courtney."

"How did you know?"

"Well I made it first right? So since I made it 1 hour early ,Chris made me watch the you guys race to the finish, and I saw Courtney explode." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Glad you liked it." We walked away to a restaurant filled with a gross stench. Ugh. nice restaurunt.

**Okay this is where I am stopping cause , this is getting long for me. OH and NOTE! I can not update till Friday. That is why I made a special long Chapter. and Remember, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI... Yea sorry I didn't update on Friday AND Sunday. On Friday, people were using the Computer. On Sunday, we went to places and It was to late to make an update... So yea, but it's better than nothing right?! Well, here is YOUR chaps!**

**Chris's PoV.**

While we were walking, I was leading the group to the abandoned Chinese restaurant, I walked up to Alejandro to talk about some _Things_...

"What is it Chris?" Alejandro asked. Ugh! Did he forget about the deal?!

"Just so you know... **YOU ARE DOING A HORRIBLE JOB BRAKING THEM UP!**" I yelled right on his face. He looked shocked at first, but then he remembered the deal.

"OH! That, look Chris it takes a while to break them up. It takes _work_. But, I will need more time... Clear?" Al spoke while looking at Gwen and Duncan talking and laughing... Hmm, it does look like he needs more time.

"Alright. Fine, as long as it's caught on film."

"Alright." The lose- I mean, campers walked up to a good looking building. It had Chinese dragon statues on a pillar with their mouths wide open. We walked up to a long table with a white table cloth going across the table. All the campers seated on the chairs while I told the cameras to start rolling again.

"To win today, you'll have to eat more than everybody else at this totally awesome Chinese restaurant." I announced but was interrupted by Cody.

"Who doesn't love wanton! Last New Years, I ate about a thousand of the-" My turn to interrupt.

"Except that this is the worlds most authentic Chinese restaurant. You'll be enjoying real street food delicacy! Deep fried grass hoppers, com pow larvey." I counted them of but was cut off by a sound of someone throwing up. My eyes widened and looked over at Al who was trying to hold back his vomit.

"You okay bra?" Duncan was starting to worry, considering he was sitting next to Alejandro.

"Pfft, I'm fine. Where I come from, we eat fried guinea pig (WHO WOULD DO SUCH A CRUEL THING! Guinea pigs?!). This is *URK* nothing..."Wow, this is going to be hard for Chef, cause I am NOT cleaning up THAT.

Just then, phone started ringing. Ugh cant the producers leave me BE!

"Yo, It's McLean... Yea I'm trying to host a show here..."

"If it's Courtney, tell her she's a loser."Duncan called out. But stopped. I looked behind me to see Courtney all filthy, her hair was all messed up, she stinks, and she had black stuff all over her face... She looked angry.

"COURTNEY! I'm very filled with relief!" Al looked guilty for an odd reason. I started blanking the phone and started listening to them instead.

"Oh yea? Well, I'm filled with RAGE! Do you know where I landed?! IN A PIG PEN! Do you know how thoroughly I got snouted?! It's a good thing I have a very strong stomach." Courtney crossed her arm while Al was looking at her with an idea on his head.

"Ah, good to hear.." Then there was loud screaming coming from , my ear. Ugh, damn phone.

===== Confessional=====

**Alejandro**

_I've been dreading the eating competition. Because my body is my temple, and what temple keeper would contaminate this *Rips shirt of and shows off abs* _

End of Confessional=====

"Ok, *snaps phone off* you have to eat each bowl of delish food. Opening your mouth to prove it went down. If you're last to finish or you puke, you go sit with Courtney on the loser bench."

"I am a C.I.T! I am not a loser." Courtney slouched while putting her head on her hand. Haha... Loser...

Then Chef came by dropping a bowl of food on each of the contestants. Wait till they hear what that is HAHAHA.

**No ones PoV**

"Looks simply scrumptious Chef!" Heather yelled sounding like she was saying the truth. Which of course was a lie.

"What is it?" Cody asked while picking up the grey looking sandwich with his chopsticks. Then the bell ringed on when is tells you to sing.

**So yea this is where I am going to stop. But don't worry drama will come on the next challenge. The Serengeti one. anyways R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I am SOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in a long time...I'm not sure when was the last time I I am still sorry, I was on quotev the whole time making quizes! Again I am S-O-R-R-Y! Here you can have my potato!*Gives you a potato*It's baked!Oh and BTW, I am going to put the PoV's on the people who are going to be eliminated on the challenge! First is Cody!**

**Cody's PoV**

I picked up the strange looking food (That kinda looks like Sierra in my opinion) with my chopsticks and examined it. "What is it?" I looked at it, the more I stare at it, the more it looked familiar.

"Allow me to begin today's number." Chris announced. After he said that, Pink, Blue and Purple clouds came in and blocked the camera. Chris popped out on one of the clouds and began to sing. "A little Chinese lesson for YOUUUU! Men, men, Chi means enjoy you're meaaal!"

"Men, men, Chi it's no raw deaaal!"

"I-I-Is it roasted eel?"I sang/questioned.

"It's donkey meat! Local delicacy." Everyone started to cover their mouths while Heather yelled 'EWW!' I sat up from my seat worried about my friend Ace.

"ACE! Where are you?! Fart if you can hear me!" Gwen looked at her 'food' and slowly chewed it until it was gone.

"...DONE!" Gwen showed her tongue out to Chris to see if she ate her so called 'food'.

"Dropped something..."Al showed his tongue next. There were only three left. And I will NOT eat mine no matter what! I looked down to see the meat screaming at me. 'EAT ME!' NO!

"Done!"Sierra looked up at me then down at my food. I shook my head 'no'. I will not eat my little Ace.

"Done!"Heather showed her tongue, the only person left was Duncan whow as muttering something while eating.

"Bacon double cheese burger. It's a bacon double cheese burger..." Duncan kept reminding himself. Heather looked at me worried.

"Hurry Cody!" I can tell she only wanted me in the game for an aliance. But I repeat, NeVeR eat Ace! I looked at what was left of Ace and frowned.

"I can't eat Ace!" I crossed my arms. I refuse to eat Ace. Not in a million years will I ever eat him!

"*GULP* DONE!" Duncan showed his tongue. Grr, Now I hate him more. The fact Duncan ate Ace was cruel! Even though the others ate Ace as well, I hate Duncan eating him. Still, I won't allow anyone to eat him, if he were to live.

"Cody! Your out. Loser bench."Chris pointed to where Courtney was sitting. It looked like she was chewing something. Weird... I groaned and sat down beside her. I was to sad to even ask what Courtney was eating. I just hope Gwen and 'Ace' is doing okay..

**Heather's PoV**

Ugh! Why does Chris have to do this to us! I looked over at Chef who was handing out the food. He put a bowl of...'worms' on the table. It looked like they were still moving! Ugh... I hate Chris...

"This smells delicious! Chef!" Sierra smiled while looking at the food like it was a bowl of tiny Cody heads...ICK!

"Men, men Chi means bon appitete!"

"Men, men Chi what do we have to eat!"

"It's still moving it's feet! It's hundreds, and hundreds of disgusting little feet!" The worms on my bowl started moving around. I wanted to vomit, but I do NOT want to loose!

"Live meal worms! Local delicacy!" Everyone groaned except for Sierra who was looking at her worms. It looks like she wanted to regret what she had just said. She Better!

"D-D-Done..."Gwen stuck her tongue out. Her face was half green, and she looked dizzy.

"Seriously.. You're finished!?" Gwen looked at me and shrugged. The green in her face started to fade. Duncan was staring at Gwen while eating. Barf.

"Oops. My hair tie fell." Ale-jerk-dro showed his tongue. Seriously? He still has that flippen hair tie with him? Something is going on with that retard..

"DONE!" Duncan proudly announced while showing his tongue... He kinda remind me of a dog (No seriously. When I watched the show, Duncan reminded me of a dog!).

"Done!" Sierra's high pitched voice squeaked through my ears. It's irritating.

Chris came up and looked at Sierra, then he looked at me. I froze.

"HEATHER! You're out. LOSER BENCH!" I puked in his face. The guy can think he can get away from me?! Just you wait Chris, just you wait!

I sat beside Cody who looked like he was sad, like I care. I looked over at Courtney who was chewing something in her mouth...Something is wrong. As soon as Courtney noticed I was staring at her, she gulped down her food, and looked around nervously...I'm going to figure this out!

**Duncan's PoV**

I looked over at Gwen who was looking over at Chris. I sighed like a love sick animal...She's so cute. I stopped admiring her when a cloud of pink, blue and purple clouds came. Ugh, Chris is going to sing...

"A little Chinese Lesson for you! Men, men, Chi it's dinner for four!"

"Men, men Chi We've got room for more!"

"I think I'm nearly done for!"I picked up a stick with a green plant like think stuck to the end of it. Where does Chris get these things?

"Star fish on a skewer. Local delicacy!" I looked at it wide eyed. Star fish? Now I'm starting to wonder. Why are all the things we have 'Made in China'?

"Done..." Gwen showed her tongue. Man, she has a stomach of a goat...That is just so Awesome 3 3!

"I don't know why I'm having such hair tie problems today." Alejandro showed his tongue while holding his hair tie. Seriously, the guy is gay.

"Bacon...Bacon..."I kept reminding myself. Ugh, this does no taste like bacon at all!

"*GULP* Done!" Sierra smiled. Chris walked over to me...Ugh he's gonna rub it in.

"Duncan, You're out! Loser Bench!" I spit out the end of the star fish and went over to the 'loser bench'. I looked over at Courtney who was chewing .

"You're having a snack while you watch this?! You are sick!"Man, if she really wanted to be a pig that bad. She could've said so!

**Sierra's PoV**

I looked at the green slop Chris gave us... Well, this is for Cody!

"Yea, We don't even know what that's called... It ain't right whatever it is." Chris shrugged like it was no problem. Hmm. I looked at my tea and drank some more. My stomach started to grumble. I groaned.. Then Chris started to sing again.

"Men, men Chi DON'T get the squirms!"

"Men, men Chi we'd rather eat our shirts!"

"Wait stop!" Heather yelled while standing up. Oh! Heather is going to have a tantrum! I HAVE to write this on my blog! "Why does Alejandro keep dropping his 'hair tie?" Suddenly, Chris's phone started to ring. Again. Even though I respect Chris, I kinda don't like interruptions.

"Listen man!" Chris walked away while glaring at his phone. I think those are the producers...

"I have a better question! Why does old Courtney keep chewing her cud back here?" Duncan stood up as well while glaring at poor Court. Okay, I want to win this challenge for CODY!

"I do not!" Courtney argued back while facing the other way. Alejandro then looked at her worried. Wonder why though.

"You have a little something..."Al looked over at Courtney who had some green goo coming out of her mouth (I know Courtney is afraid of Green Goo). Courtney slurped it back up and smiled nervously.

"Chris! What are you going to do about all this crazy cheating?" Heather marched up to Chris with Rage. Ha! She is throwing a tantrum. I got out my iPhone and Tweeted it on my blog. I quickly put it back in my pocket before anyone saw. I really hate to brake Chris's rules, but I will always need my precocious internet!

"Yea, Yea okay.. Budget, Blah, blah, blah... What am I suppose to do?!" Chris was talking on his phone while Heather stood behind him, steam pouring out of her ears.

" Get of the phone, and Host the flippen show!Alejandro keeps slipping his food back to Courtney. And Courtney is eating Alejandro's food up." Heather declared while Al and Court gasped.

"That is a lie!"

"So not true!" Alejandro and Courtney argued back refusing on what Heather had just said.

"Listen, we got to wrap this up. So here's the deal-io!One last round. Who ever wins gets invincibility in to-nights vote, and they get to take the person of their choice to first class with them!" I gasped and clapped my hands. OHH! Wait till me and Cody are going to up in first class... Alone!

"At least get Courtney AWAY from Alejandro to prove he's not cheating." Heather calmed down a bit and looked over at Chris who sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Courtney, put this to prove you can keep you're mouth shut." Chris threw a dragon mask over to Courtney who looked weird-ed out.

"This is ridiculous..."Courtney mumbled under the mask while crossing her arms in anger. Wow, why is every one so angry today?

"Lets get this done..." Then the puff of smoke came. I smiled I know I can win this. I drank half of the tea, my tummy grumbled. Ugh, a few more minuets...(BTW, she will not poop. She has a stomach ache).

"Men, men chi..Men, men, Chi..."

"They love to eat on the yenzi!men, men, chi, men, men-" I urked. Ugh the tea is getting to me... C'mon for CoDy! "Huh?" I felt the tea go up my throat..Ugh...

"BLEEHHH.." Me and Alejandro vomited. We all looked over at Gwen who was just staring at the food."

"D-Do I still h-have to e-eat it?" Gwen stuttered out the words in fear. I looked at mine. It was all covered in puke. Well, at least me and Cody will be in economy class together! YIPPEE!

**Okay this is where I am ending.. Oh and If you guys are looking for Drama. It's going to be in the Serengeti. Can't wait till _ will come back in the game. Who ever guesses who's coming. You will get... My baked potato! And I will like you as an author and I will read you're stories! I'll update tomorrow! BIA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh! Chapter 13! Oh and on chapter 14 or 13, The Drama will start!...I hope. I write all these stories on sketch, I start on my phone...Now that my phone is broken (I may fix it on November) I might not be able to make up good Ideas, so...Yea... Any way. As ****_I_**** say. Here is YOU'RE Chaps!**

**No-Ones PoV**

So after the challenge, the competitors went to the bathroom, all lined up in a row, waiting for their turn.

"I assume you feel compelled to vote of Courtney.I do not blame you." Alejandro spoke to Duncan.

"Yea, well. You go ahead with your Heather vote, I won't miss her." Duncan turned his back on Alejandro while Al looked at him for a minuet, thinking.

"I'm voting Courtney." Alejandro declared, getting Duncan's attention.

"But, Heather busted you cheating?" Duncan asked with a perplexed look.

"Ah, she only made a fuss because she want's Courtney gone. So I will help her with that."

"You believe that? Pfft, jeez dude."

**Duncan PoV**

I can tell Al wants to vote for Court, just because he still wants Heather in the game. Seriously, can't he see the evil in the girls eye's? The guy is soo lost.

Gwen came out of the confessional. I winked at her as she got out, she blushed while walking away. I was so busy looking at her that I bumped on the wall. At least Gwen didn't see...

"*Snicker* W-well...HAHAHAHAHA!" Al laughed out loud. I grumbled and went in the confessional. I punched the camera and took it out of the wall so I can do my business.

**Elimination Ceremony.**

**No-Ones PoV**

"Courtney, Al, Courtney, Al. Sierra-e, Courtney. The final vote goes to..." There was a brief pause till Chris announced the last vote. "Al."

=====Confessional=====

**Courtney**

_Okay. I know I voted for Al. It's only because he's friends with Duncan! What if their planning to get rid of me? And of course, I was right! He would never vote for himself, and I KNOW Cody voted for Sierra."_

=====End of Confessional=====

"WHAT?!Grr..Prepare to go down AL! Cause I am excellent in a tie breaker situation! This is revenge for voting for me!"

**Chris's PoV**

Suddenly, my phone began to ring in the middle of the show...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I took out my phone answered it, then declined. I threw my phone behind my back and spoke.

"The producers breathing down my neck, and I'm getting a lot of flack on this budget stuff. So, I was thinking. Why don't you both take of?" I know I they're gonna be pissed of, and I will laugh!

"WHAT?!" Ha! I was right. I threw the parachutes to the both of them.

"How is getting rid of me, going to save money?!" Well, there goes one drama queen that was breathing down my neck, and now poof! You know I kinda like Heather better. I can see why Duncan dumped cheated on Courtney. The girls is N-A-G-G-Y!

"Weight on the plane, food budget. I dunno, you're just both really annoying me." And yes, Al is annoying me. He hasn't made one single contact on braking Gwen and Duncan's relationship up! So, time to bring up the big guns!

"Prepare to hear from my lawyers! And Duncan, prepare for a defamation law-suit while I'm at it." Courtney huffed in anger while Chef was leading them out.

"Buh bye." Duncan waved calmly while Gwen giggled...Yea, these two are inseparable.

"Oh! And before you two leave. I want to announce a new comer to the plane!" This is gonna be fun!

"Oh hurry up. I can't wait till I wont be able to you're face again!" Al looked out from the plane then back at me, glaring..._I _can't wait till I can't see _his _face.

"Well... I would like to welcome..."

**And this is where I am cutting it. Wait till Chap 4! Oh and who ever guesses this right. Will win the contest! Yup this is a contest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So yea! Only one person guessed who was coming, and they were right! So the winner is! Drum roll please! *Drum roll* *Opens envelop containing the winners name* Evil Kitty From Hell! Congrats! *Throws Confetti* Here take this reward! *Gives you a trophy with you're name on it* Yay!**

**Duncan:Stop with the preppyness and start the damn story!**

**Me:Wow. In TDAS You were as soft as a marshmallow!**

**Duncan:What?**

**Me:Oh right! That's in the future! But anyway as I say! He-**

**Gwen:Here is you're chaps!**

**Me:...OKAY!**

**Duncan's PoV**

So I was flickering my lighter on and off, not paying attention to the new player coming. Ugh, why can't this show end already.

"Well...I would like to welcome... TRENT!" I turned my lighter off and stared at it. About 30 second later I shot my head up and saw Trent standing there with his guitar sling-ed on his back. That's when my night mare flashed. I looked over at Gwen who was just looking at him surprised.

"Hey guys!" Trent waved while sitting beside Gwen. I growled under my breath and snaked my hands around Gwen's skinny waist.

"Hi Trent." Gwen said calmly while looking back over at Chris. I know Trent and Gwen are friends, But I don't want that guy anywhere near Gwen.

"So. Chef, you may do the honors!" Chef smiled while looking over at Al and Court.

"Honors for wh-AHHHHHHHHH!" Chef kicked the two out of the pane and they went flying out.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Gwen you are taking Trent with you to first class." He smiled evilly while my mouth was wide open. I specifically said 'I don't want that guy anywhere near Gwen'.

"Why?" Gwen looked over at Chris confused.

"Be-CAUSE." His spit went all over Sierra who squealed and wiped her face with tissue. She took out a zip lock bag and put the tissue of Chris's spit in it. Everyone looked over at Sierra all weird-ed out.

"What? I like to keep precious things! C'mon Cody, lets go!" She dragged Cody out of the room.

"Anywaaaaaay...Because Trent just came here." Chris continued while walking out of the room.

"Um okay I guess.." Gwen looked over at me.

"Remember out promise..." I whispered to her. She looked shocked.

"I would never break up with you. Not now, and never. I only like Trent as a friend, got that?" She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I smiled. She pulled away and went to first class with Trent.

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_I hope what she said was true..*Sigh*_

**Trent**

_Okay! This is my chance to get Gwen back. But with Duncan in the way...I'll just have to make Gwen and him get all competitive. Like how Gwen and I broke up!_

=====End of Confessional=====

**Gwen's PoV**

_Remember the promise. Remember the PROMISE! _I kept reminding my self. I only had little feeling left for Trent, and I have to keep my guard up! Cause about the deal Duncan told me about Al and Chris.

"So..Gwen..How are you and Duncan doing?" Trent asked not making eye contact. He seemed focused on something. I looked over to where he was looking and back at him. He wasn't looking at anything. Maybe he's thinking of something.

"We're good..." It was an awkward silence till we made it to first class.

**Okay this is where I am stopping. And I** **WILL update tomorrow. But yea. BIA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! Chapter 15. I am doing this while listening to PEWDIEPIE! Who ever is a pewdiepie fan here. You get a bro fist! *Bro fists* YES! Anyway, Here is You're Chaps!**

**Chris's PoV**

I was watching the camera's to the First Class. All Gwen and Trent were doing were having a conversation. Ugh! Where's the drama, the agony? Aren't they suppose to be mad at each other or something?Ugh! I turned the camera's of and looked over at Chef.

"Told you it won't work. Trent's one of those goody two shoes that would never fight with it's 'love'." I looked over at Chef he looked back at me. That was so deep. In my opinion.

"How do you know this?" Chef looked at the steering wheel, then back to where he was flying.

"I know things.." He mumbled quietly enough for me to hear. Then static came from one of the camera's. I looked over to the Confession cam. It was Trent.

"Okay! This is my chance to get Gwen back. But with Duncan in the way... I'll just have to make Gwen and him get all competitive. Like how Gwen and i broke up! *Static*"

I looked over at Chef who was looking at the Confession Cam as well.

"Goody two shoes, Eh?" He looked at me with a poker face.

"Shut...up..." I started snickering till Chef looked at me with a 'Stop it. Or you'll regret it' look. I stopped laughing and stayed silent for the rest of the whole flight.

**Trent's PoV**

Me and Gwen were talking till we fall asleep. I woke up feeling a little weight on my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Gwen sleeping peacefully. I smiled. _Getting close..._I thought. I stopped looking at her when she started moving around.

"*Yawn*Mhhm... Trent?" Gwen asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes babe?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when I said babe. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought? Maybe..._ Lets just hope I don't jinx that.

"Um..Nothing.." Gwen stood up and walked away. I looked to where she was going. She was going to get her food. I stood up and followed her.

**Duncan's PoV**

I looked over at Heather who was just staring of into space.

"What are you looking at, greenie?" She asked tiredly.

"That's the best insult you can say? And I was just wondering, if you want to form an alience to vote of Trent.." I trailed of waiting for her answer.

"Hmm. If you vote of Gwen in the next, next challenge. Deal?" I thought for a moment and shook her hand.

"Deal..."

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_*Fingers Crossed* Why in the world do you think, I would vote of the most beautiful girl in this show?_

**Heather**

_He's actually willing to vote of Gwen? Maybe it's because they're gonna break up? I'll figure this out later..._

=====End of Confessional=====

**Heather's PoV**

Really? He's gonna vote of Gwen?! Somethings wrong here.

"Let me see you're other hand..."

"What do you mean?" Duncan took out his hand from behind his back (Does that make sense?). I gasped.

"You're really gonna vote of Gwen?"

"Yea. To get rid of Trent."

"You do know this means that you're voting of you're girlfriend? Right?" He nodded. I stood up and walked away.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Duncan sounded worried. I have to tell this to Gwen. It's not like I care, but it will cause drama.

"To the confessionals..." I walked into first class and say Trent and Gwen eating food. "Gwen. I nee to tell you something..." I dragged her near the confessionals.

"If you're gonna ask me to be in a alience with No..." She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to where she was.

"NO! I'm just telling you that Duncan is going to vote for you on the second elimination." She looked at me confused for one moment then spoke.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She put her hands on her hips waiting for me to answer. I told her the deal Duncan and I made.

"*Le GASP!*But..."

"I know... But I'm not entirely sure... I'll try to solve this..." She looked at me perplexed.

"But...You never help anyone?" I groaned.

"Ugh! I'm curios! I want drama here!"

"So... What you're saying is... You want me and Duncan to break up for drama?" I nodded my head. "As I thought.." She walked away while I walked back to the economy class.

**Okay! Serengeti is coming up! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup guys! Guess what! Friday is a Pro-D day in my school! So,meaning I can update today! So happy! Anyway, here is your chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

I walked away from Heather thinking 'Typical Heather, wanting to make more drama. She would be the prefect wife for Chris...'. I thought about that fora second and laughed. I walked in the first class apartment.

"The camera's will turn on... in about 5 minuets. So make the drama gooood!" Chris's voiced boomed through intercom. I ended with a short beep.

"Hey Gwen! So what did queen of mean wanted to talk about?" Trent questioned while taking a sip of wine from his wine glass.

"She wanted me on an alience..." I trailed of scared if he knew if I lied. I don't want what Heather said to spread around the world.

"Okay then... Soo..." Trent trailed off trying to drop the awkward silence.

"So how's you're love life? I've heard you got another girlfriend." I smiled while eating some noodles from the China. Chris gave us unlimited Chinese food, and they were EDIBLE! I always loved Chinese food. Especially sushi!

"Um... Yea.. Her name's Trisha. She's so awesome! Sorry, I had to say that... So how about you and Duncan?" Trent asked. I was kinda surprised that he would say that... I got a little jealous, but not as much. my heart belongs to Duncan.

I finished my noodles in my mouth and spoke "We're pretty good!'' I kinda felt bad for rubbing it on his face. Surprisingly he smiled, which kinda creeped me out, due to the fact that he used to be obsessed with me.

"Wow, that's good for you."

=====Confessional=====

**Trent**

_UGH! This is going to be harder than I thought... And I NEVER had a girlfriend named Trisha, Trish. Terra. Whatever name I made. As long I have Gwen all to my self, my world will be perfect!_

=====End of Confessional=====

**Economy Class**

**No ones PoV**

Heather walked back in and Duncan ran over to her.

"You didn't tell Gwen, Did you?" He sounded worried while Heather rolled her eyes.

"Worry. Not. I'll keep you're secret safe." Heather walked over to Sierra who was mixing some tea. "What are you doing?" Heather asked disgusted while Sierra poured tea on to Cody's mouth, some on his face.

"When I got 'kicked' out of the Great wall of China, I landed in an old lady's house! She game some love tea... Or was it love potion... I don't know anymore... Anyways, I'm using the love tea on Cody, so he will fall in love with me..." Sierra said in a dreamy tone, pouring all the tea on to Cody's gagging, tea soaked, face...

"What do you mean by 'kicked'?" Heather questioned, ignoring Cody's hand reaching for help.

"Codykins donkey kicked me." Sierra smiled while putting the tea away, much to Cody's relief.

"Codykins?" Duncan asked across the room. He was sitting on the other side, carving a heart with the words 'DxG' on it.

"YUP! Now, I'll change it to Coderra." Sierra screamed while clapping her hand very fast.

=====Confessional=====

**Sierra**

_Now that Cody's drinking the love potion instead of me. It's finally WORKING! A few more cups, and he'll be the perfect husband. EEEEE I love saying that._

**Heather**

_I think it's best to just... Leave her alone..._

=====End of Confessional=====

**Outside**

**No ones PoV**

Chris came up to the campers while wearing a traditional Massie warrior garb, and he also took of his wig causing the campers to laugh.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Nice dress." Duncan manage to get out from laughing. Chris growled.

"It's traditional Massie warrior garb. And it came with this!" Chris threw a spear heading towards Gwen. She was able to dodge it before she got hit.

"HEY! Watch it!" Duncan ran over to Gwen side and held her closely, not knowing Gwen was blushing. Trent growled anger seeping through his teeth.

"Trust me. That will be the least dangerous thing that will happen to you today. Welcome, to beautiful Tanzania. Home of the Serengeti plains. And over 70 kinds of different animals that can _kill_you." Chris smirked when he said the word kill. Then, a disturbing sound came from afar, coming from Sierra. "What is that noise?"

"Sorry we're late!" Sierra sang. She had a back pack with Cody inside it (Sierra: It's CODERRA! Me:Okay okay sorry. Here, I'll re-type it) I mean, 'Coderra'. Attached to the back pack was string with cans on each end of it.

"What's with the cans?" Chris asked while looking over at 'Coderra' (Me: See, I didn't mess up! Sierra:OKAY! Can I have my point of view next? Me:Sure!).

"Oh *giggle* I didn't have time to finish the 'Just Married' Banner. *Giggle* You like?" Sierra smiled like the Creepy pasta *Jeff the killer.

"Very, walking dinner bell for lions! You okay in there Cody?" Chris looked over at 'Coderra'.

"Bling,Blah,Bloommla..." Cody tried to process the words out of his mouth, but failing.

"Pure poetry guy. I can see married life is treating you well!" Chris tried to hold back his snickering and succeeded.

"Due to the temporarily weakened condition of my husband *Giggle*. I just love saying that. I'll play for the both of us!" Sierra sounded happy, even though his 'husband' is in a mental break down...

**Sierra's PoV**

"Okay! Challenge time!" Chris spoke while leading us to a magical place!

**Okay sorry that Sierra's PoV is so short, but it'll continue on Chap 17. Oh and now, I am serious. You HAVE to Review for me to update. Positive, and good reviews. if there is a spam...Please do not review it, but you can PM me, okay? OKAY! Bia!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Chapter 17! I am so AWESOME! Anyway, Thank you for ze reviews! Here is ****Your**** CHAPS!**

**Everybody but Heather:YEA!**

**Heather:...Losers..**

**Everyone:*Glares at Heather***

**Heather:Well...Sorry if the truth is the truth... :P**

**Sierra's PoV**

We followed Chris to open field. There we're soccer balls and at the far end of the field had crates of Purple plums. PURPLE! My favorite color, because that's what Coderra likes to!

"Part one combines two of Africa's most popular sport. Soccer and cricket. I call it Socc-Et-To-ME! The 'ME' being you of course." Chris started spinning the soccer ball and continued. "Each player must run one at a time from the starting line, to that pile of African safe (Yes, it's spelled like that) plums. Grab as many as you can carry and run back. And you'll be doing all this while you're fellow competitors pumble you with soccer balls!"

"Ohh! Pumbled by a soccer ball how painful!" Duncan pretended to be scared while Chris threw a soccer ball at his face. Causing him to fall on the ground in pain. "GAHHH!" I could see Trent smirking from the corner of my eye. I thought he was a good person?

"Duncan! Are you okay?" Gwen knelt next to him while Chris smirked at his pain...

"You we're saying? Next, take the plumbs you've brought back, and wack em' with the cricket bats to smack those gords open. Like this." Chris threw the plumb in the air and smacked it with the bat. The plumb hit Chef in the head. He fell down like he had no spine. I thought Chef was part of the army before? "Who ever cracks their gords open first, wins a reward that will be MUWE (Does that make sense?) helpful in the next challenge! Now positions people, Wifey, you're up first. Kickers get ready!"

Chris signaled me to go to the starting line. All the kickers got ready while I kissed Coderra good luck for both of us. "Lets do this..." I gravely said while getting into my ready position.

"Ready, Steady, SERENGETI!" Chris blew his brass whistle. I ran through the field the cans on the back pack clanging on the ground. They sound like beautiful wedding bells! Duncan and Heather made the first to kicks at me. I didn't feel anything. HA!

"Is that all you got? HA!" I made it to the plumbs and grabbed as much as I can carry. "Victory is OURS!" I headed back to the starting line till something hit my feet. I started tumbling around till I fell down.

"Awesome! Haha, Duncan, Top THAT!"

**Duncan's PoV**

I started running when Chris blew his whistle. It's better than the dumb bull horn. Sierra made the first kick, I turned around and kicked it back at her. She turned around and it Cody. HAHA! Wow, wimp... Trent started kicking more and more soccer balls at me. I kicked them all back at him.

I made it to the plumbs and grabbed as much as my arms could carry. HA! This is easier than I thought. I looked at Gwen who had her hands on her face. She kicked the ball at me and missed. I could hear her sigh in relief. "I told ya soccer's a wimpy sp-AHH!" I felt two soccer balls hit each side of my cheek. I fell on the ground in pain..Ugh, I think I jinxed that...

"YES!" Heather yelled at her victory. I walked beside Gwen who hugged me.

"Are you okay? You got hit twice you know.." She looked at me and I kissed her on her forehead. I could a see a faint blush on her face. I gotta admit, that was cute.

"Yea, I'm fine." As we we're about to kiss, Chris butted in.

"Gwen! You're time to shine!"

**Gwen's PoV**

I looked at Duncan apologetically and ran to the starting line. "GO!" Chris blew the whistle. I started to run then Sierra kicked a ball heading to wards my face. I dodged but it was still following me from behind.

"Crap..." I mumbled and started to sprint. I made it to the plumbs and screeched to a stop. I ducked and the ball went flying past my hitting Chef in his...'Area'... I felt bad. "Sorry!" I yelled with the plumbs in my hand I sprinted back to the finish dodging soccer balls. I got hit one but I regained my balance. Chris and Duncan stood there shocked.

"What?" Duncan looked love struck while Chris looked surprised.

"How? How we're you able to dodge that ball?" I shrugged. Chris shook his head and announced "Heather, you're go!" and blew his whistle.

**Heather's PoV**

I sprinted as soon as Chris blew his whistle. I didn't pay attention to what was happening till a ball zoomed passed me.

"What th-" Then the ball hit me at the back at the head. "OW!"

"Whoa-o-o-o Harsh Gwen, but hilarious!" I picked up some plumbs and ran back to the start. Sierra and Duncan kicked, and I was fast enough to dodge it. The start was about 8 meter's away. YES! Then a ball hit me on the head. UGH! "And Gwen hits again!" I was about to fall when put my right foot down and was able to regain my balance.

"And now! The next challenge!" Chris spoke when I made it to the finish. I glared at Gwen. She is going to pay!

**Trent's PoV**

"Trent! Go!" Chris blew the whistle. Is started running but tripped when I made about 5 steps away from the starting line. "HAHA! First fall on the first try! Looks like Gwen's gonna be a soccer player when she grows up! HA HA!" I was shocked that Gwen would kick a ball at her friend but not at Duncan? C'mon! I got back up and raced to the finish.

"Alright!" I made it to the finish with a bruise on my right cheek from Duncan...He kicks hard...

"To the next challenge!" Chris then walked over to Chef. "Chef...Make the challenge!" Chef groaned and started putting gords on a wooden plat form.

**Okay this is where I am ending! I hope you like it and Please comment for me to update! Oh and don't forget to Fav!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!...Yea...Um I didn't update for a while? Right? Well...I have nothing else to say...Oh! I almost died! Really I almost did. True story. I'll try to tell you later..Here is YOU'RE chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

Each intern gave us a cricket bat. By the time everyone had one, Chef was done putting the gords on a platform.

"Remember! First person to smash through get the advantage! Aaaaaaand! GO!" Chris pointed to the gords signaling us to start hitting.

I threw a plum in the air and smacked it as hard as I could. Ever since I was around 10 years old. I would always play with my younger brother. We would play baseball just because it made him happy, and I would always make a home run. My brother would throw and watch the ball fly past him and into our neighbors front yard.

As I hit the plum it briskly went through the field and smashed the gord. It wasn't hard enough to smash it open in one hit. I watched the other players to see how they we're doing. Sierra smacked her plum and it landed right on Chef's..."kiwis'.. Duncan tossed his in the air and smacked the gord almost making it fall. Almost.

"Hey! I'm used to smashing things with the bat, no middle men." Duncan sighed in frustration. I looked back at my gord and threw a plum in the air getting ready to hit.

"Unlike the 'D' man, her hot girlfriend is a batting feign (I don't know how to spell it, sorry)!" As soon as Chris said 'hot' my aim started loosing and I accidentally hit Duncan on the head. "Ha! Oh yea, there meant for each other." I looked over at Duncan who was blushing badder than ME! It was kinda shocking...And cute. I threw another plum in the air and it hit, smack dab on the gord making it open.

"And the winner of our first challenge is Gwen!" I smiled and said "Yes! Batta batta, swing batta!"

**Duncan's PoV**

My face started heating up once Chris said "Ha! Oh yea, they're meant for each other." My eyes widen and looked away, hoping that Gwen wouldn't see my reaction. I threw a plum in the air and missed. I sighed then heard Chris announce "And the winner of our first challenge is Gwen!" I smiled while looked at Gwen who was pretending she got a home run. She looked weird, but good weird, a funny, hot, cute kinda weird.

Gwen walked beside Chris and smiled at me. I smiled back and waved my free hand at her.

"The rest of you have 10 seconds left to crack open you're gord. And trust me, you want what's inside." Chris smirked while we continued to hit out gords. Heather cracked her's open next, and I was behind. In anger, and frustration, I threw my cricket bat at the gord causing it to crack open.

"*Sigh* Feels, Good!" I looked over at Trent who was looking at Gwen, saying the number 9 9 times, and threw the plum in the air and smacked it. He hit his gord and it cracked open.

"YES! Ha!" Trent yelled while throwing his hands in the air. I growled while watched Sierra hit Chef in the 'kiwis'..Again.

"Broken, but not a gord! No success for Cody and Sierra, making it harder for them to deal with THIS!" Chris pointed to a tall crate that was rattling back and forth. And intern used a crowbar to open the crate. And there lied the most horrifying thing, more horrifying than Jason, Freddy, Jeff, Or CHUCKY! Was..."Ezekiel!"

**Yea, sorry so short. But I'm tired and it 10:08. And I have school tomorrow. So yea..Oh and I'll tell you the story of how I almost died. So... I drank medicine, and it was like the sticky kind like Acid like. So my baby sister started singing so weirdly and funny that I laughed while taking the medicine. So I choked and choked, and since the medicine was made out of acid, it was stick so I couldn't swallow that properly. I started loosing air, then I dropped on the ground on my knees and I was able to live. I drank like 9 cup of water and I burped like 5 times (I had to! It felt uncomfortable). Then I almost fell asleep on the floor...Yea that was the story. But anyways, BIA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoa! Chapter 19? That's a lot. Anyway, I have a feeling that I'm not adding to much drama...Anyway I'll try my best, especially when I don't** **have a script because my phone (Legit) Died. Anyway...*Flips through a bunch of papers*..Hmm...Okay this is where we left of, and please check out my new story Total Drama Extreme. But other than that *Points to Duncan and Gwen* **

**DxGxMeh!: Here is You're CHAPS!**

**Duncan's PoV**

Ezekiel growled as the crate fell down. We gasped at the sight. His skin color was _green_, and his hair was falling out. His clothes were fine, they were just ripped and a bit dirty. The thing I don't understand about this is, why is he still alive? Maybe he's a zombie.

"But, You shoved his dirt butt out of the plane in London!" Heather pointed out.

"I know! He's like a one man cockroach infestation." Chris announced to Zeke who was chewing on the bars of the cage, trying to get out. Then Chris continued "But with a certain blond that rhymes with Blainley, rated Zeke out through face time. Chef went a-hunting and found the scrawny lunatic down in the hold. I should warn you though, he's totally Farrell from all that time, with the ANIMALS! Who ever nabs the beast, formally known as Ezekiel, wins invincibility, and. First class seats to our next destination." Then Heather interrupted in her bossy voice as usual.

"With the person of our choice. Blah, blah, blah, Where's my reward?!" Heather angrily stomped her high-heeled wedges in the dust-covered ground.

"In a SECOND-ah! Go to your gords and check what's inside. They contain what you'll use to hunt with." We all walked over to out gords and we all pulled out a home-made sling shot.

"Oh-ho-ho! Yes! Do you know how many windows I've broken with one of these?" I grabbed the string and shot it forward. It works like a charm! I remember, my brother's and I would always break our neighbors window every Halloween. Just because he won't give us candy cause he thinks that we're 'bad trouble makers' or 'useless punks from world of war craft' and he would slam the doors on our faces. And that's when I was only 6!

"What's the pocket for? Magic beans?" Heather sarcastically said while holding a little mini pocket and belt buckle for the pocket.

"Close." Chris reached into Heather's gord and pulled out a pink little ball. I kinda looked like what I would use to break windows. "Tranquilizer balls!" Okay now that sounded SOO wrong. "Sling em' with enough velocity, and they burst on contact. Numbing the area and releasing a hearty dose, of sleepy time goodness. Watch as this intern demonstrates." Chris took out a sling shot that came from no where and shot is at an intern who was eating a sandwich. His eye's rolled back, and he fell unconscious on the floor. "See! It's like paintball, only with naps. Now, stand back people, we're gonna give the violent phys co a head start. Hey CHEF! Release the Beast" I held on to Gwen's hand. I looked at her but she turned away. I can see her face get pink. I looked down to see her other hand with someone else. It was _Trent_.

"Dude! Hands off!" I whispered/yelled. Trent grunted while whispering/yelling back.

"Gwen let's me do it!" This caused an argument till Gwen yelled 'STOP!' loud enough for only us to hear.

"You guys! Stop fighting." She let go of both of out hand and crossed her arms stubbornly. I sighed and nodded, and same goes for Trent. We gave each other one last glare and looked at Zeke who has just been released.

"He doesn't even look like him." Sierra stated while looking at Zeke running away.

"Well yea, well it sure smells like him." Heather _oh so kindly_ said, while plugging her nose.

"Okay, since Gwen won the last challenge, she get's 6 tranq balls. Heather you cracked yours open so you get 3. Duncan 2." My eye's widened at the sudden statement.

"Hey! I should get 3, I cracked my gord to!"

"Technically you beat you're gord with a cricket bat. And Trent 3. And lastly Sierra. Since you nor Cody out a dent on your gord, you get these and one ball each." Chris handed them goggles and 2 tranq balls.

"No sling shot?" Sierra questioned sadly.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to throw them hard enough to make em' burst. Which will be hilariously unsuccessful, I'm sure. And..Go!" Chef blew a horn signaling for us to go. I ran beside Gwen who was running with Trent. Ugh seriously?

"Tracking prey is like stealing cars. The more look-outs you got the better results. Let's say we team up to find the twerp?" I asked mostly Gwen. She looked at me and thought for a moment.

"Yea sure. You in Trent?" My eye's widen when Gwen wanted Trent in our hunt together. I just wanted us ALONE! It's all Chris's fault!

"Why is _he_ coming?" I asked rather rudely. We stopped running while Trent glared at me. What does he think he is!?

"Because he's my friend. I can't just push him out of this!" Gwen glared at me because of me being _rude_.

"C'mon! I just want us ALONE!" I yelled, which was probably not the best thing to do...

"You know what? I'll work this ALONE! You guys figure out how to solve _your_ problems!" Gwen stomped away while I was glaring at her.

"FINE! Be that way!" I stomped away as well leaving Trent alone.

**Trent's PoV**

_Perfect_. I thought watching the 2 stomp away from each other. All I have to do is get Duncan's jealousy to get the better of him. I smiled and walked away by my own. Considering I only have 2 tranq balls, I have to be careful where I shoot.

"AHHHHHH!" I saw Heather run past me. I looked around and saw she was running away from nothing.

"Wha-?" I looked at her running away for her life. I ignored her till I found some tracks with some drool. "Ezekiel..." I whispered quietly to my self while I started walking around. "Okay Trent stay calm..." I lifted my leg but somehow couldn't. I looked down to see I was drowning in quick sand.

"HELP!" I yelled. I heard a bush rustle and some leaves. I looked to my left to see Gwen looking at me concerned.

"Oh my gosh! Trent! Hurry garb my hand." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me out. I landed on top of her.

"**WHAT!**" I looked up to see Duncan fuming. .PERFECT.

**Dum,Dum,DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Favorite and Review! Mostly favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, Please review for an update (and Favorite)! But other than that, here is you're chaps!**

**Duncan's PoV**

"HELP!" I heard someone yell near me. I started searching through the tree's, bushes, EVERYWHERE! That's when I found Trent on top of _**my**_ girlfriend. I fumed and yelled at both of them.

"**WHAT!**" I never been more angrier in my entire life. Gwen gasped and turned her head to face mine. "We need to talk..." I said more quietly but it was muffled since my teeth were grinding together. Gwen nervously got up and I dragged her harshly behind a tree. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled in her face. She seemed scared and speechless. Mostly scared.

"I-I sa-s-s-aw Trent in trouble a-and I helped h-h-h-him o-out of q-quick s-s-s-sand..." She started tearing up, afraid of what I was going to do.

"So that gives you the right to try and KISS HIM!?" She was silent. But she didn't seem THAT scared anymore...

**Gwen's PoV**

I REALLY don't like it when anyone I date get's jealous. Like how Trent was to Duncan on TDA. But I had enough. My tears started fading of my vision, making it more clear for me to see my EX-boyfriend's face.

"No...Look, I know about you're 'deal' with Heather...A-About voting me of just for Trent, My Friend, to get eliminated. You're going to vote me, your girlfriend, off JUST for Trent's vote. And you did that with HEATHER! Look, if you can't even accept me for being in the game, and for my guy-friends, than...I think we should be OVER." I was done, over. I stepped back, and casually walked away. I can feel my face getting soaked by my tears. When I was out of his sight, I ran. Not ran, sprinted. I could feel Trent's eye's glued on me.

"Wait! Gwen!" I heard Trent yell from afar. I dropped on the floor on my knees and brawled my eye's out. "Gwen...What wrong? Tell, me..I'll help..." Trent's soft voice was near my ear. I cried harder, for about a good 1 minuet, I stopped crying so hard.

"I...I broke..I broke up with...him..."I whispered quietly. I didn't want to say _his_ name, I know it'll just hurt me more...

Trent nodded slowly and we walked away slowly...Slowly away from.._him_...

**Duncan's PoV**

'I think we should be OVER.' Gwen's voice rang through my head like a bunch of sirens going of...I stood there, silent as I watched her walk away, slowly and casually. Away from me... From_US_. I can't be with her anymore..._Heather_... I fumed, I told her not to tell her, and why would I make an alience with Heather anyway? A single,Lone tear, like me, ran down my cheek.

"What happened? Maybe me and Cody can help! Right Codykins?" I looked behind me to see Sierra looking at me, with sympathy. "What happened! Your eye's are red and watery! *GASP* Y-you're crying! You never do that!" I slowly looked away and and walked forward, not knowing where I was going.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! HEATHER! EVERY ONE BACK TO THE PLANE!" I could hear Chris's voice far away.

I walked slowly to the plane, and sat in the elimination ceremony, by my self, and alone, thinking who I was going to vote of..._Me_...

The elimination ceremony started. I blanked out through the whole elimination.

"Okay!...It's a tie! An-"

"I'll volunteer for the drop of shame!" I rose from my seat. Everyone gasped, even Gwen and Heather.

"Okay? But first lets see who we voted for!" Chris pressed a button to see who voted for who.

=====Confessional=====

**Trent**

_My vote's on Duncan, duh!_

**Gwen**

_*Sighs*D-Duncan..*Cries* No, n-no don't...*Cries*_

**Heather**

_I vote for Trent. I had a deal, and I nEeD Gwen GoNe_

**Sierra & Cody**

_Me and Codykins vote for Trent. *Cody starts whining* No,No! Not Duncan! He cried and I have a feeling it's because of Trent._

**Duncan**

_If I can't be with Gwen..*Stamps his passport*_

=====End of Confessional=====

Gwen looked sad and started crying again.

"Can..I jump of now?" Chris shook his head 'no' then said. "NOPE! Cause Chef get's to choose. Because I didn't give him his pay check. So Chef get's to choose 1-"

"2!" Chef interrupted. Chris sighed continued. "2..2 people out... So who is it?" Chef thought for a while then he finally made his decision.

"Cody, and Heather. OUT!" The 'girls' gasped and got pushed of by Chef. He dropped 2 parachutes as well for Heather and Cody.

"Stay tuned next time in Total,Drama,World TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" Chris sang then he camera's shut down.

"WAIT! Who's going to the firstclass?" Chris smiled then said something so shocking.

"Gwen & Duncan! Let the drama, begin!" Chris went behind a curtain while I looked over at Gwen. She sighed and walked to First Class. I NEED to fix our relationship.

**YAY! Okay, review and Favorite for more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well! I am going to start this over again! Here is your chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

I walked slowly to first class and sat on a seat far away from Duncan. I really don't know if I did the right thing or not. I went to sleep to save my self from getting a migraine.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey! Get ready for today's challenge!" Chris's irritating voice was heard from the intercom. I _really _don't want to wake up, but I had to. I sat up and stretched. I looked to my right to see Duncan staring of to space.

"Gah!"

"AH!" We screamed at each other, I was surprised that he was here. I didn't even remember him going next to me. Or how our hands were together!

"What are you doing here?" I asked not taking my hand of his.

"Well...I was...I wanted us to be back together again...You promised that we won't break up..." Duncan said silently his head staring down at the floor. I thought about it and remembered that I promised that we won't break up. Well..

"I'll...I'll think about it...I kinda like someone else here..."

**Duncan's PoV**

I shot my head up, our eye's locked...Well more like MY eyes were locked on her's.

"WHAT!? B-But...we...y-you..n-no.." I stuttered trying to find the words. But I can't...Well more like _couldn't_...

"Duncan...I think it's time for us to move on...But...I'll think about what you said okay? We can stay as friends for now..." Gwen kissed my cheek lightly, stood up, and walked away. I was _FRIENDZONED_.I really hate it when I get Friendzoned. It just tore me apart, like I was paper. I sighed and looked at my hand, all alone, air going through it. I really missed her. Even though it was just yesterday, it still hurts me to remember what happened yesterday.

CRASH

The plane shook while we landed 'safely'. I looked out the window to see another artifact that Chris ruined. I swear. When Chris dies, he'll be history for the person who ruined EARTH! I walked out the plane, still sulking and looked at what we crashed at. It was one of those stone tiki's. I Never really knew what they were for, but they were still an artifact.

We walked up a long hill that looked like forever. I stumbled through some rocks and tripped once. That's when something, no some_one_ fell into my arms.

"S-Sorry Duncan.." Gwen was in my arms, she looked tired.

"It's alright.." She stood up and walked away from me. I sighed, and walked up again. But when we did Chris was wearing some...things...

"Eorana!" Chris randomly said, scaring the crap out of us. The sun was baking us DRY! And we felt woozy and UN-alert.

"Wow Chris, you've been working out!" Sierra swooned making us gag.

"And welcome to Easter Island! A.K.A Rapa Nui! Place is old, these dudes were carved so long ago, no one even remembers why anymore. 10 bucks says it started as a dare."

"20 bucks says get on with it." Gwen said glumly getting a bit impatient. It...Kinda turned me on..

"Yea...Today, you our final four are going on a highly traditional Easter Egg hunt."

"For chocolate Easter eggs?" Trent asked, getting dangerously close to Gwen. I frowned and crossed my arms, jealousy's getting the better of me.

"Um no..I'm talkin the old school kinda eggs. That come from birds you know, those flying things with feathers, and TALONS, and VICIOUS that can kill you in a second BEAT." Chris said while adding more enthusiasm in his favorite birds, all this while he was making sign languages. We looked at him like he had transformed into OWEN! "Speaking of which. Traditional, feathered, Rapa Nui head dresses." That didn't scare us at all. We just looked at him like he was kidding, which I sure hope SO! "Wear em' with pride! Chickens." We growled while he threw us the head dresses. I had a red one, Gwen had blue, Sierra had purple, and Trent had Green of course...

We followed Chris to a place that had a bunch of statues with familiar faces. "Hidden in these head things are a bunch of colored eggs that match the color of your...Head things."

"Wow, you really did you're research." I chuckled while he glared at my statement.

"The challenge, to find 3 eggs in your color. Then make a brake to the massive underground cavin system and book it all the way up to the highest point of the island. Reach the top with all 3 eggs to begin the second part of today's challenge."

"What happens if we drop and egg? Like how Chef droped my CODY WODEY!" Sierra glared at Chef while Chef ran away screaming like a little girl.

"You'll have to come all the way back here for a replacement." Chris smiled smugly. I raised my hand but Chris read my mind like I was an open book. And I'm not! "And NO you can not take a back up egg. First to the top gets a big advantage in part 2. Now! Scramble!" We all ran in different directions. I looked at the one that was the closest and it was Courtney.

"Well well well, they actually paid attention to add the smug details on her huh?" I chuckled and started searching her un-brushed mouth. I found a cockroach in her mouth!...GAHAHAHA

**Gwen's PoV**

I searched through Owen's moth first.

"Tooth paste, cookies, Mr...Cocoanut?..Hm...Mp3 players...And...Chicken...Hm..I'll keep these just in case." I felt a cloth like item, like a hat. I pulled it out and Zeke wa there. I gasped, wha-?

"GAH!"

"AH!" I shoved him back in. Then the most random thing happened, an egg fell out of Owen's nose...

"Yes! First one!" I fell down Owen and landed on some, and our lips touched. I opened my eye's to see...

**Guess who! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Aloasa guessed it! Trent! Now, here is your chaps (never get old woman, never get old!)!**

**Trent's PoV**

I walked around and saw Bridgette's head. I walked up to it and searched her hair.

"C'mon Bridge...You've gotta have something.." I searched through some more and something touched my hand. It was oval shaped, and smooth...EGGS! (:P) I took it out, with a lot of struggle, since it was pretty deep in her hair. I took the egg out and found out it wasn't my color...It was Gwen's. I smiled and found her near Owen's head. I walked calmly and slowly towards her. While I was staring at the egg, and not paying attention, something, or should I saw some_one_ fell on top of me. I felt a nice pair of lips on mine. I opened my eye's to see Gwen on top of me, eye's shut, and j=she was kissing me. I smirked and kissed her back. _Yes!_

**Gwen's PoV**

I opened my eye's to see Trent and I kissing. At first I tried pushing him of, but I was held down...I kissed him back instead but...I never felt any sparks like the way I did when I kissed Duncan.. But...Duncan did want to vote me of, and accused Trent and I as a couple...I guess I'll just stick with him for now...

We broke and Trent's face looked like Rudolph's glowing nose.

"Be mine?"

"I..I-I.."

**Duncan's PoV**

I walked around, but saw something disgusting, and it made my heart broke in to a billion pieces...Trent and Gwen were _kissing_. I totally flipped my shiz...

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_What does that ******* ***** think he's ****** *******?! Oh that *** is so ******* gone the next ****** ******* elimination! *Starts crying silently* I loved her..._

=====End of Confessional=====

I stomped up to them and grabbed Gwen by the back of her shirt and pulled her of Trent.

"D-D-D-D-D-Duncan!?" Gwen screamed, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Dude! What the ****?!" Me and Trent were now getting in each others faces. We didn't even notice Gwen run away, crying while she did.

**Gwen's PoV**

Why does everything happen to me? Why! What did I do wrong? Why do they even like me that way, I'm not pretty like Lindsay, or Bridgette,or even Heather! I ran away, crying till I bumped into someone.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" It was Sierra. I wiped my tears away and told her EVERYTHING. Legit. "Wow...That's just harsh...Want to stick with me for a while?"

"But you hate me..Everybody does.." I whispered. It was true. Ever since Duncan cheated in Courtney, everybody blamed Duncan and I...

"Well...Right now, no. It looks like you need some help." Sierra patted my back. "By the way, I found one of your eggs. Oh! I can make you a basket. Give me one second!" She picked up a plant and started to make the bag. She handed me a little bag that hung around my neck and placed the eggs in.

"Thanks Sierra, now I need to find 1 more.." I raced over to Alejandro's head and searched through his ear. "Wow, he is useful for something!" I found and egg and placed in the bag.

"C'mon! Cody awaits!" I didn't get what that meant, but.. I followed her nonetheless. We climbed up the cave till the ground started shaking.

"Wait...What's that?!" It looked like it was rolling towards us. We squished each other in a crack through the wall. We did the same routine and made it up the top.

"And Gwen makes is first! And Sierra second!" We fell on the ground while we waited for the 2 other boys...And waited...And waited... We heard 2 people arguing all the way up, and I knew it was Trent and Duncan.

"Well, maybe if you keep you hands of her..." Duncan yelled.

"No! You guys are over meaning anyone can gain access!"

"Be more specific Elvis!"

"I was specific you skull headed freak!"

"Guitar playing douche!"

"Umbrella head!"

"9 year old school boy!"

"Green boy!"

"You're the one to talk!"

"Oh really? At least I don't dye my hair like GRASS!"

"Oh yea! Says the guy that wears camo!"

"OKAY! !" Chris butted in.

"No way umbrella bird! You stay outta this!" Duncan yelled into Chris's face making him angry.

"Well I can do whatever I want since I'm the host!"

"The host of a lame show!"

"I actually agree on Grassy over here."

"And you call a guy with a mo-hawk grassy, while you're wearing all green, and a camo shirt.."

"Well, at least I actually look nice, while you wear piercings, and a skull on the shirt."

"Oh yea, like a HAND PRINT is any better!"

"Okay! Who ever says a word, will be kicked outta the show!" The boys continued, while Sierra and I played jacks. We found a blue ball, and we used rocks.

"Yay! I win!" Sierra squealed while I smiled. We're actually friends now. The fight continued till it was night, Chef gave us some of the first class food to keep us company. We were actually interested in the fight.

"This getting intense.." I heard Chef mumble while eating some ice cream.

"Yea! Sure thing bald head!" Duncan screamed at Chris while he countered.

"At least I have normal hair!"

"You call a wig normal?" Trent asked while Chris could only glare.

"At least I have style!" Duncan was pointing at his mo-hawk

"The style of a green spider web!"

"Yea, well your hair looks like Elvis's, and believe me, it's better than having a spider web in your hair!" Chris was now out of the fight and was sitting cross legged on the floor. We actually feel asleep! It was hard considering we were on the ground...

**Okay.. I have to admit that it took me hard to get good come backs...But please favorite and R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow you guys! 55 reviews! This really encourages me, please leave a favorite and here is YOUR chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

"OW!" I jumped up, still sleepy. It was still night, and I was on the ground half asleep. I looked around my eyes adjusting in the dark. I could see Duncan hopping up and down on one foot. Trent was smirking smugly with his arms crossed.

"W-what happened?" I asked groggily standing up. Brushing the leaves and dirt of my skirt and shirt. I shook my hair for any dirt, leaves, or even bugs. I slowly walked over to the 2 _still_ fighting...

"You idiot! What the heck?!" Duncan was now standing in 2 feet instead of one. I sighed and went back to sleep on the dirt, knowing they didn't here me.

**Duncan's PoV**

That fricking hobo just stepped on my fricking foot!

"You idiot what the heck?!" I flicked his head. He rubbed the spot I flicked him and stayed silent.

"I am NOT an idiot, at least I stay in school and do my work!"

"Oh really? So,your a daddy's little girl?" This fight continued till Trent yawned.

"Okay you know what? Let's just continue this tomorrow..." He fell on the ground and went asleep instantly. I actually agreed with him. I slowly walked over to Gwen and laid next to Gwen. She was asleep, her face was emotionless...

"G'night.." I yawned and fell asleep, keeping a safe distance away from her, in case she waked up the next morning and rejects me. And believe me, it's better to stay away than get rejected _again..._

**Gwen's PoV**

I woke up, but something was different... I looked down and noticed that I was sleeping on Duncan. I gasped when he started moving.

"Wha-?" He caught a glimpse of me and was startled. "Gwen?"

"Uh..H-Hi.." I jumped of him, blushing furiously.

"O-oh...H-hey.." He seemed to be blushing by the sound of it...

"Okay...*Yawn* You know what? We're wasting time here, let's just skip the challenge...And someone carry Sierra.." Chris awoke and walked towards the plane. I stood up and walked over to the plane but someone grabbed my shoulder. Praying it wasn't Duncan, I turned around and saw Trent smiling. As much as I don't want to see him either, he's my friend.

"Hey Gwen."

"Oh, hi Trent. So whats up?" Trent talked about what him and Duncan were fighting, we were walking up the steps up the plane. But something that he said stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So, I was wondering...If you want to get back together again.."Trent trailed of, wanting to know my answer. My heart was beating fast, I didn't know what to say..

"Trent..I..I-I...Yes..." (Didn't expect that didn't you?)Trent lit up and hugged me. I might of wanted to regret that, but...I'll stick with him for now..Then out of now where Trent kissed me. I hesitantly kissed him back...I never felt any sparks like the time I fell on top of him. But, maybe if I stick with him more, maybe I will feel sparks..Maybe?

**Duncan's PoV**

I sat at first class, since no body was a winner, we can go in either economy or first class. I plopped down on my seat, angry as hell. I looked over at Gwen and Trent cuddling together, I can NOT believe that they got back together! Trent looked relieved while Gwen was stiff...Still, that made me mad that they're together. I was so mad at that point that I stormed out of the First Class Apartment and went to the Economy. And believe me, the First Class is the best thing you can have when you're on this lame show.

"Oh hello Duncan! Have you seen Cody?" Sierra asked while typing on her 'computer'...

"Um no...He was eliminated remember! Ugh..." It was kinda rude for me to take her anger out on me, but since when the last time I ain't mean for one day here? HUH!

"What's wrong? Is it because Gwent got back together?"

"Gwent?"

"That's what the fan people call Gwen and Trent when they are together..." I growled, and looked away from her.

"Just...Leave me alone grape head..." Sierra slapped me at the back at the head while I just looked at her like she became a monster.

"Tell the truth grassy.."

"First, don't call me grassy, and second, you're right okay?! I'm mad that they went back together..." Sierra seemed scared at my sudden outburst but calmed down. I sighed a sad sigh and walked away.

"WAIT! Maybe I can help?" I looked at her like she talking nonsense, but sighed and continued walking away.

=====Confessional=====

**Duncan**

_Honestly...I feel like half my body was taken away when I saw Gwen and Trent got back together...*Sighs* I feel like I don't even live.. _

====End of Confessional=====

I walked out of the confessional and bumped into Gwen. _Great!_

"Oh, hi Duncan.."

"Whatever..."

"Y-You saw?"

"Do you really think that, that was hard to see? Huh? Well you thought wrong! Just leave me alone..." I walked away from Gwen, well more like the other half of me. I sat down on economy class, when I heard some footsteps come towards me.

"I see you've surrendered huh?" _Trent.._

"Ugh..What do you want..."

"To rub it in your fricking, ugly face! Looks like I won the battle...I win her trust and everything!"

"You mean..You're just _using_ Gwen?"

"Well duh! Wow, you're never knew!" I couldn't believe my ears. I HAVE to warn Gwen.

"Wait till I tell her this!" I was now standing up.

"Oh, well good luck..Cause I believe that she lost all trust in you!"

"Actually..I haven't..Trent..." Gwen was standing behind Trent, hands on her hips, glaring at her now Ex-Boyfriend...Oh Sh*t...

**XD Don't you guys love cliffhangers! And...I JUST noticed it's near the ending...Aww. If you leave a favorite and a review, I MIGHT make a sequel! Woot! Bia!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey!I'm istening to Avril Lavigne while doing this (Here's to never growing up) Did you like my cliffhanger? XD Lol, wel, be happy I'm updating now! Here is your chaps!**

**Gwen's PoV**

I walked out of the confessional and headed towards the First Class Department. But stopped by the economy class to say hi to Duncan, and say to at least be friends.

"You mean..You're just _using_ Gwen?" I could hear Duncan say. I gasped and peeked through to see what was happening. Trent and Duncan were talking..Well more like argue...

"Well duh! Wow, you never knew?" Trent spoke...Wait...He's just using me this whole time! Smoke fumed from the top of my head and I stomped over to Trent from behind the back, neither if them saw me.

"Wait till I tell her this!" Duncan stood up from his seat. I could see in the back round, Sierra listening, to shocked, or scared to move or talk.

"Oh, well good luck..Cause I believe she lost all trust in you!"

"Actually..I haven't..Trent..." I spoke angrily, hands on my hips, glaring at my so called _boyfriend_...Oh wait, EX-boyfriend..

"Gwen!H-hi...So..What brings you here?"

"Well...I was about to Duncan, but instead..I have to talk to a douche.." Duncan snickered. But, I'll deal with him 's not like I'm mad at him or anything, I'm just worried.

"Oh...What about? You did know that was a joke right? Heh..." I growled and slapped him right across the face. "OW! GWEN!" Trent yelled about to hit me, I covered my eyes and waited for the blow..But in never happened. I opened one eye to see Trent ont he floor, holding his...Um..How do put this...'kiwis'...Yea that's it. Duncan was smirking smugly, and he looked at me int he eyes.

"Hi..."

"Why'd you help me?" Duncan took a deep breath then said it.

"Because I-I love you..."Duncan took my hand while I just looked at him like he asked me to marry him...Which in my world, I would say yes...

"D-Duncan..I...I love you to..." Duncan smiled and we leaned in closer and closer.

"OH,EM,GGGGGGG! I am soooooo putting this in my blog! Gwuncan got back together!" We looked at Sierra and laughed. We walked up to first class and sat down, and finally kissed. I heard a groan and look who came _crawling_ back to me.

"Gwen...C'mon...We can fix this..."

"I'm sorry...But my heart belong to Duncan.." I smirked and kissed Duncan again.

"Elimination ceremony everybody!" We looked at each other surprised that there was a elimination ceremony but went there, nonetheless.

"Hello!..Okay, we're only having this cause, we need this to be equal! So, vote so I can get my beauty nap!" I'm pretty sure everyone voted for Trent, welll everyone except him.

"Okay! The votes are final...The drop of shame goes to...TRENT!"

"*sighs* Kinda expected that..." Trent grabbed a parachute and headed towards the door.

"Nope! Today, is and awards challenge!" We all gasped while Trent smirked. "BUT! Since Trent get's the votes, he'll be staying in first class...The ONLY one in first class!" Duncan and I sighed, happy that he won't be here. We headed towards first class before Trent even gets the chance to talk to me.

"Hey guys! So...Can I interview you?"Sierra asked while holding a note pad, and a pencil, that had an eraser in the shape of Cody's head...

"As long as you don't me grassy..I guess sure.." Duncan said with no emotion. We told Sierra some stuff and went to sleep. But..I on the other hand couldn't sleep...

"Duncan..." I whispered. He turned around and looked at me in the eye.

"Yea?"

"What happens when we make it to the final two?" Duncan thought for a bit and answered.

"Well...Wish each other good luck...See who gets the money...Then celebrate in a room alone...With no clothes on..." I slapped him at the side of the head but went to sleep, dreaming on what would happen if we we're in the final 2...

"WAKE UP LOSERS!" I fell down the seat, startled and scared.

"Whoa, Gwen you okay?" Duncan helped me up..Well a little to much help and he pulled me up on top of him, making me tumble and kiss him. "Mhmm.."I mummbled a little 'yes' through the kiss while he kissed back. I flash of light shot through the room. I pulled back and saw Sierra holding a camera in hand.

"What are you doing?" Duncan and I asked simultaneously.

"Updating my Gwuncan blog! Teehee..." Sierra started typing on her 'computer' while mumbling some stuff under her breath. Duncan and I looked at each other for a moment and decided to get of each other in case she takes another picture.

We ate our breakfast and headed towards the exit. Duncan was holding my hand while Sierra was on her phone, she said she '_smuggled_' it in... Trent was already out, looking around. I didn't even felt bad for him! He was trying to use me! What a friend...

"Hey! Can I ask you a question...Both of you guys?" Sierra asked, while she finally, let go of her device. He mumbling things about Cody's body was NOT entertaining...

"Yea, shoot." Duncan said while his hand was now around my waist, while my hands were on his chiseled (yes, that is how you spell it!) abbs.

"Do you still trust Trent?"...HAHAHAH!

"Um..NO, we don't and never will.." I said while letting go of Duncan. But Duncan on the other hand just pulled me closer, he felt so warm!...Okay, I gotta stop sounding like Katie and Sadie swooning over Justin...

**Okay this is where I am ending, please leave a favorite and review! Rub it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have nothing to say. Here is you chaps!**

**Duncan's PoV**

Me and Gwen walked up to where Chris was standing, keeping a safe distance between you-know-who... About..20 feet?

"Welcome to Drum Heller Alberta. A world heritage sight, it has the most wickedest collection of dinosaur in the planet. In front of you is a giant pit with lots of super ancient dino bones. Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life sized dinosaur." I smirked, I actually thought it would be fun to make our own dinosaurs...Maybe? "I'm calling it -Chris continues- Design-A-Saur-It!" Okay, he just ruined the whole thing. Everyone groaned when Chris said that but he ignored it."I know, they should pay just to come up with titles. I'm _that_ good."

I could hear growling from behind my back, and I suddenly grew curios. I turned around to see Trent glaring while mumbling certain colorful words...I ain't telling what he just said...To much colors...

"What the heck is your problem!" Gwen glared at Trent who just crossed his arms and turned away.

"It's okay babe. I'm pretty sure I can handle a 9 year old girl." I smiled and leaned in and kissed Gwen on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Okay.."Gwen nuzzled her head into my chest while I held her close...I swear I'm becoming a teddy bear...

"You have 2 minuets to rifle through the planes cargo hold and grab whatever you can to help built your creations.. And..GO!" Chris pointed while we all sprinted towards the cargo hold. I saw Elvis go past me. I pushed him on the floor, laughed then went along side Gwen.

"Sup babe?" I asked while I winked, she just giggled and ran away. Trying to play hard to catch huh? I smiled and sprinted towards her. She looked behind to see a handsome punk sprinting towards her. Just then, she just flashed away like a cheetah. "Whoa she's fast..." I murmured while slowing down to see her go up the plane steps. But she turned around and winked then blew a kiss. I held my heart ans sighed...Man~...

**Gwen's PoV**

What Duncan doesn't know is that I'm faster than him...I always had this talent that I can run like a cheetah, and hide like a mouse...But what's a trade of was that I'm claustrophobic... And that isn't fun at All... I looked behind to see Duncan looking at me in amazement. I just winked at him and blew him a kiss. I could see his eye's get widen and a smile that just crossed his face. It looked like he was about to faint, but he didn't. I giggled and walked in the cargo hold.

"Hm...This might do." I smiled as I held up a battery powered hot glue gun. I took out a shovel and a picture that looked like Chris. Then an Idea popped in my head. I headed towards to the exit but I was greeted by Duncan. I smiled while he just looked at me.

"Hi Duncan."

"Hey there sweetheart..." Duncan said slyly while leaning it but I was pushed back. "Whoa...Hey what was that for?!" Duncan yeleld while kneeling down beside me.

"Oh you know what was that for, there for, there's no need for explanation.."Trent said while walking away.

"Oh! Duncan, after the challenge, you wanna-"

"Do something awesome! And dirty?.." Duncan said while leaning in closer. I blushed when I heard the statement.

"NO! I meant if you wanted to do a prank on him.." I asked shyly, my face still red.

"Sure..."Duncan said while leaning in kissing me. I smiled and kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Uh..I'm not trying to be mean here, but we have a challenge to win here!" Sierra yelled while running past us with sone art supplies in her hand. I broke away from Duncan while he just pouted.

"Later. Kay?" Duncan nodded while I picked up my supplies and headed out.

I used the shovel and started digging through the dusty dirt. The dust was getting into my eyes and it was messing up my breathing... I coughed and took out a white, clean rag from my pocket. I wrapped it around my mouth and nose and continued digging. That was when I hit something hard, and it didn't seem like a bone...More like metal.

"What the..." I dug it out with my hands and took out a metal box with a padlock. "Crap...Hm.." I looked around and grabbed a sharp rock and started braking the padlock. It took a while for me to open it till I _finally _did.

"Whatcha lookin at babe?" I turned around to see Duncan. "Wow, whats with the cloth?" He chuckled while I untied it.

"The dust...And I was digging up bones till I found something.." I looked at it and fiddled with the lock till it got out of it's place. I threw it on the ground and tried lifting up the box lid.

"Need help?" I nodded while Duncan took the box and started cracking it open. "I think I...Got it...There..." He opened it while we all looked inside too see it shine. It was a bunch, and bunch, and BUNCH of jewelry. Duncan and I gasped while we started digging through the jewels.

"What if we share?" Duncan asked while looking at me in eyes full of hope.

"Of course! Why not!" I said while I kissed him gently on the cheek. That's when I thought of something.

"What if..."

**Okay, cliffhanger. And please! PLEASE! Follow my community. BIA**


End file.
